Titans of Magic
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, I was inspired by the new Godzilla Trailer and have started writing this, love it, hate it, or just plain read it for the heck out of it. Leave me some reviews and tell me how you think I did, Tek out.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

(Number 4 Privet Drive-Smallest Bedroom)

Harry was sat on his bed with near lifeless eyes, his nights filled with nightmares of Cedric's death at the hands of Voldemort. He was about to try and get another restless night's sleep when he heard a tapping on his window he looked over to see an eagle tapping on the window with its beck.

He walked over to the window and opened it, the eagle flew in and landed on his bed, it looked at him before sticking its leg out, Harry then noticed the letter attached to it. He quickly relieved the bird of its burden and looked at the Gringotts emblem on the front he opened it and began to read.

 **Dear Lord Potter,**

 **We here at Gringotts have been wondering why you have not answered the letters we have sent you before about your vaults, we have also noticed some issues regarding your account, we have sent this letter with a portkey in the envelope which will bring you to Gringotts tomorrow at 9 AM sharp. May your Vaults always be flowing with Gold.**

 **Bloodsnout, Account Manager of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

Harry looked at the letter in confusion before picking up and pen and scribbling a quick message back.

 **Dear Griphook, Account Manager of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,**

 **I am rather confused, I have received no letters from Gringotts except this one, I hope we can sort this all out tomorrow. May your Enemies tremble at your feet.**

 **Harry James Potter**

Harry frowned at that last sentence wondering where it came from before shrugging, it sounded right, he then placed it in an envelope and attached it to the eagle's leg who then flew off into the night. A flash of light erupted from behind Harry quickly turned around to see his Duel Monsters Deck glowing, he quickly rushed over to it and looked at the glowing card onto, it was _**King Gidorah, Annihilator of the Titans (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:?, DEF:?)**_ he frowned at it for a moment before slipping it into his Deck and laying down for the night.

(The next morning)

Harry flipped the envelope and let the galleon fall into his hand "I guess this is my portkey" he looked at the time and saw that it was 8:59 "Well here goes nothing" the Portkey activated and whizzed him away.

(Gringotts Bank-Griphook's Office)

Harry subconsciously keep himself straight as he landed on his feet in the office, he looked over at Griphook and bowed in respect "May your fortune forever grow" Griphook looked shocked for a moment before grinning and replying "And may your enemies blood forever flow, good day Lord Potter" Harry looked confused "What do you mean Lord Potter? I'm not a Lord".

Griphook frowned "Has your Magical Guardian not told you of your family? Of your responsibility as Lord Potter?" Harry frowned "I have a Magical Guardian? What is a Magical Guardian?" Griphook snarled "Lord Potter" "Please sir, call me Harry" Griphook smiled at the lad "Then just call me Griphook, now Harry, it seems that someone doesn't want you knowing about your title, so we are going to create an inheritance sheet" Harry nodded and subconsciously summoned a silver dagger with the Slytherin house emblem on it, he looked at the dagger in confusion as Griphook pulled a potion out of his Desk drawer, he handed it to Harry "Drink this whilst holding the Dagger" Harry nodded and downed the potion, he fell unconscious as a Black mist shot out of his scar with a scream.

Salazar woke up about an hour later "Ow, what the hell was that Griphook?" Sorry Harry but I was told to do that by Director Ragnok" Salazar turned to the two Goblins in the room and grinned at Ragnok before speaking in Gobbledygook, the Goblin's true language "Greetings Director Ragnok, I remember your ancestor form my original life" Ragnok grinned "Indeed you do young Lord Slytherin, shall we do your inheritance test?" Salazar nodded as he cut his palm with the dagger and let the blood drip onto a sheet of Goblin parchment, it glowed golden for a second before the words appeared.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-156**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)**_

 _ **Sister: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Helga Harley Hufflepuff (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Neville Francis Longbottom/Godric Gasparde Gryffindor (Adopted by Blood and Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Magical Core: 90% Power block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Malnutrition (The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Abused (Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**_

 _ **Love Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Forms: 100% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Parseltongue; 99% Blocked-activates reactively (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Solar Phoenix 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Potter (Paternal)**_

 _ **Peverell (Paternal)**_

 _ **Slytherin (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Black (Godfather)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Potter: Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Vermilion**_

 _ **Peverell: Pendragon, Emerys, Le Fey, Dragneel**_

 _ **Slytherin: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin**_

 _ **Black: Davis, Zabani, Malfoy, Nott**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Daphne Morgana Greengrass/Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**_

 _ **Peverell Vault: 435, 766, 575 Galleons, 647, 654, 857 Sickles and 936, 476, 464 Knuts**_

 _ **Black: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**_

 _ **Slytherin Vault: 997, 947, 687, 567, 786 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount:**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire, Slytherin Manor/California**_

Salazar cursed in Parseltongue as he looked at his Inheritance Sheet, he looked up at the Goblins and grinned "It's time to go to work, I Hadrian James Potter, the reincarnated Salazar Solstice Slytherin do herby take up the Lordships of the Most Ancient and Noble Hoses of Potter, Peverell and Slytherin, so mote be it" a great aura of Avada Kadavra green magic radiated from Salazar as the Lord Rings appeared on his fingers, from the corner of his mind he could feel his Wand and Battle Staff humming waiting to be summoned and reclaimed, he turned to the goblins and grinned "That packs a kick".

Salazar quickly brought up his Occlumency shields so that his eyes stopped glowing and his aura receded "Now, I need to take a trip down to the Potter and Slytherin Vaults after having these blocks removed" Griphook and Ragnok nodded as the three left the office.

(Potter Vault-3 hours and 1 Excruciating Block removal procedure later)

The reborn Snake Lord walked over to the door to the Potter Vault and pressed his hand on it "Open for the Potter Lord" the door faded into nothing as he looked around the room, he quickly found the Potter Grimoire and shrunk it down when he heard a familiar voice "Look James, silent casting of a shrinking charm, he takes after me" Harry turned to see a portrait of his parents "Mum? Dad?" Lily and James smiled "Yes baby, it's us" James chuckled "What took you so long to get here Son? by the look of you, you are at least a fifth year, you should have been able to access this vault from your second year"

Hadrian frowned as his eyes glowed "I didn't find out that I was a Lord until today, I didn't find out about anything until today" James and Lily scowled "How is that possible, it said in our will that you were to become Lord Potter on your twelfth birthday" Salazar blinked "It seems your will was never read, Dumbledore put me with the Dursleys, which I expect was not in your will and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban by Dumbledore and Barty Crouch".

Lily cried "Why would he do this? We trusted him" Hadrian sighed as James comforted Lily "That's the exact reason why" they looked at him confused "Think of Dumbledore as a chess master, he aligns his pieces and sacrifices them we it suits his Greater Good". Lily and James growled as they realised that they had been manipulated "So what now Son?" "Now I shrink your portrait, go to the other vault I am going to today, go to Potter Manor and get in contact with my allies".

Lily looked confused "What other vault do you have to go to? You wouldn't have to go to your trust vault now that this one is assessable" Hadrian chuckled "Nope, I'm off to the Slytherin Vault" the two adults recoiled "Slytherin?" "Yep, and I have you to thank for it Mum, as there is one true way to tell if someone is a descendant of Slytherin" Lily frowned "What is it?" "The Avada Kadavra coloured eyes" they blinked as Hadrian shrunk the portrait and placed it in his pocket, he then walked out of the Vault "I'm ready to go to the Slytherin Vault" the goblins nodded and the three of them got into the minecart.

(Slytherin Vault-a few minutes later)

Hadrian looked at the pool of water next to the door and grinned, he walked forwards, the water rumbled and splashed as a giant water Dragon came from below the surface and stared at him, Hadrian began speaking in Parseltongue ~Hello Spike~ the water dragon looked at him with confusion until it felt a very familiar magical presence ~Salazar? Is that you?~ ~it is my old friend; do you still remember the way to the Black Lake?~ like an enthusiastic puppy, Spike nodded his head and submerged, Hadrian grinned before walking to the Door ~Open for the true Snake Lord~ the door opened, and Hadrian walked inside.

Hadrian looked around and saw his personal Grimoire, he quickly shrunk it and placed it in his pocket with the other one before turning to his Wand which was humming, he picked it up and grinned as it hummed loudly in delight. He turned and saw his pitch-black Basilisk armour, he quickly stripped and put it on, it magically shrunk until it was like a second layer of skin, he then placed his clothes back on and put his two Wands into Wand Holsters and attached them to his arms.

Hadrian walked back over to the Goblins "Let's go, I have to have a talk with my Sister, then I'll bring her here tomorrow, is that okay Director?" Ragnok grinned and nodded "Of course it is young Lord, in fact as you are the reincarnation of one of my families greatest allies, I hereby grant you the title of Goblin General Basiliskfang, you are hereby classified as an honorary Goblin and Gringotts will back you and your allies" Hadrian's eyes widened before he grinned "Thank you my friend" and with that they got back into the minecart.

(Ground Level-Main Hall)

Hadrian, Griphook and Ragnok were getting out of the minecart when a younger Goblin ran over and whispered something into Ragnok's ear, Ragnok turned to the Goblin "Are you certain?" the younger Goblin nodded. Ragnok turned to Hadrian "One of your allies is here" Harry's face became stoic "Which one?" "Well he is technically three of your allies, he is the Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel and Achnadin" Hadrian nodded "Where is he?" "Speaking to his account Manager, let us go" and with that the three set off again.

(Account Manager Goldtooth's Office)

Hadrian, Ragnok and Griphook walked into the room to see Goldtooth talking to a boy the same age as Hadrian, he had midnight black hair and glowing red eyes that reminded Hadrian of Voldemort "Potter?" Hadrian's stoic mask stayed in place thanks to his Occlumency "Vermilion" "You're here to ask if we're still allies" "I am" A smirk appeared on the other boy's face "Well of course we are Lord Potter" a similar smirk appeared on Hadrian's face as the two shook hands, a bright light engulfed the room for a few seconds before it shrank back into two sources, both coming from a pocket on the boys.

Boy teens put their hands into their pockets and pulled out a Duel Monsters Deck each, they both looked at their one glowing card before looking at each other "Potter, have you heard of the Titan Prophecy?" Hadrian shook his head "*sighs* I thought not, well it speaks of the Duel Monsters Card Game and a number of Duelists, doesn't say how many specifically, would use powerful Monster cards called Titans, it also makes comments on 6 specific Titan Monsters who are more powerful than the others, a Three-Headed Dragon, a Moth, a Pteranodon, an Ogre, a Chinese Dragon and a giant Dinosaur, you don't happen to have a Titan, do you?".

Hadrian nodded and showed him the card "You have one of the 6, the three-headed dragon" Hadrian nodded "So which one do you have?" Lord Vermilion lifted his card up so that Harry could see it _**Godzilla, King of the Titans (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ "The Giant Dinosaur" "Indeed Lord Potter" Hadrian chuckled "Hadrian please, we are allies Lord Vermilion" Lord Vermilion smirked "Then it's Tekuya, Tek for short, the people in the Slytherin hose at school aren't going to believe this" Harry snorted "Most of them wouldn't even know cunning if it bit them on the ass".

Tek chuckled "You're not wrong, though there are a few truer Slytherins, I can name 3 or 4" Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh?" "Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabani and Theodore Nott" Harry chuckled "Yea, I will need to set up a meeting with Miss Greengrass though" Tek raised an eyebrow "We…have a marriage contract that I only found out about today" Tek nodded "Yes, that is a complication, I'll get in touch with her soon, how about we meet in a private room at the Leaky to talk in…3 days?" Harry smirked "Sounds good".


	2. Chapter 2: Dueling, Sisters and Contract

(Gringotts)

Tek turned to Harry again "Hey Hadrian?" Harry looked at him curiously "Yea Tek?" "How about we have a Duel? to see each other's strengths and weaknesses in case we need to tag" Harry looked thoughtful "Sure but how are we gonna Duel here? Technology and magic don't mix" Tek grinned and brought two shrunken Duel Disks out of his pocket, he resized then and tossed one to Harry "Say hello to my modified Duel Disks, see those runes, they turn ambient magic into electricity" Harry looked stunned "So you can get o tot work anywhere" "Yep, now let's go" Tek placed his on his arm and placed his Deck inside, Harry did the same, the both shouted in unison "Let's Duel".

 **(Tekuya: 8000, Hadrian: 8000)** Tek smirked "I'll start us off, I draw" he drew a card "First I'll activate the Spell Card _**That Grass Looks Greener**_ , this cards sends cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard until I have the same number of cards in my Deck as you do in yours" 19 cards were sent from the top of Tek's Deck to the GY "Next I activate the Spell Card _**Snake Rain**_ by discarding 1 card, say my _**Venom Snake (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:600)**_ " _**Venom Snake**_ was discarded "then I can send 5 Reptile-Type Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard" _**Venom Snake, Venom Snake, Venom Boa (Level 5, Earth Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200), Venom Boa**_ and _**Venom Serpent (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:800)**_ were sent from Tek's Deck to his Graveyard.

"Next I Normal Summon _**Venom Mamba (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1300)**_ and when this Monster is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand which lists _**Venom**_ in its information, so I'll add _**Venom Fusion**_ , next I activate the effect of my Monster, Once per turn I can target a _**Venom**_ Monster in my Graveyard like my _**Venom Viper (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ , take damage equal to its ATK **(Tekuya: 6400, Hadrian: 8000)** , then I can Special Summon it to my Field" _**Venom Viper**_ was Special Summoned to Tek's Field.

"Now I tune my Level 4 _**Venom Viper**_ with my Level 4 _**Venom Mamba**_ , Reptile of the Earth and Sky, descend upon your foes and kill them all with your toxic fangs, Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ , and when this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Venom**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (Level 10, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ , then I'll end my turn".

Hadrian looked curious as he drew his card "I didn't know that _**Venom**_ 's had been updated, and it seems by a magical too" Tek smirked "Aye, they came out when the company decided to update tons of older Arctypes and bring out new ones" Hadrian nodded "First I activate the Field Spell _**P.R-Zordon's Chamber**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**P.R**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**P.R-Blue Ranger (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1800)**_ who I will then Normal Summon, when this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**P.R-Green Ranger (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1700)**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon him from my Deck" _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field "Next, because he was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Red Ranger (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1500)**_ ".

"Now I'll use my three Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, King of the Dinosaurs, Zord of the Red Ranger, crush all those who stand against the light, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**P.R-T-Rex Zord (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2400)**_ , I'll then lay 1 card face-down and End my turn".

"So Tek, what are things like in the snake pit?" Tek drew his card "Well, it's a lot like the real world, too much politics, power is defined by your heritage, your birth right political power, the amount of gold you have and your magical prowess, until a couple of years ago, disputes in the common room would be settled by a magical Duel, now we use Duel Monsters".

"First I'll activate the Field Spell _**Venom Pit**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Venom**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Vennominnon the King of Poisonous Snakes (Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ , now I have all the pieces I needed, I activate _**Venom Fusion**_ , I Fuse the _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth**_ on my Field with the _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**_ and the _**Vennominnon the King of Poisonous Snakes**_ in my Hand, God of Serpents and snake of Asgard, rise up from the depths of the ocean and end all life with your deadly venom, I Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**Jormungandr, the True God of Poisonous Snakes (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ ".

"This monster gains 500 ATK for each Monster in both Graveyards, you have 3, I have 16 so his ATK is 9500 _**(Jormungandr-ATK:9500, DEF:0)**_ now my Monster will attack yours, go my serpent attack with Divine Venom Strike". Jormungandr opened his mouth and a massive wave of venom shot out and hit the Zord destroying it instantly **(Tekuya: 6400, Hadrian: 1300)**. "and when my Monster inflicts Battle Damage, I place 1 Hyper-Venom Counter on him, now with that I will end my turn".

Hadrian looked at the ginormous serpent "Damn, you don't hold back" "Nope" Hadrian drew his card "I activate the Continuous Spell _**P.R-Power Coins**_ , next I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon the _**P.R-Red Ranger**_ from my Graveyard" _**P.R-Red Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field "The when he is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ " _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field.

"And when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Yellow Ranger (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ " _**P.R-Yellow Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field "And when she is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck, so, I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Pink Ranger (Tuner, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ " _**P.R-Pink Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field.

"And when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand, so, I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Black Ranger (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ " _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field. "Now I'll tune my Level 4 _**P.R-Yellow Ranger**_ with my Level 4 _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ , Cat of Legend and Zord of the Yellow Ranger, race across the wilds and pounce on your prey, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**P.R-Sabretooth Zord (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ " _**P.R-Sabretooth Zord**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field.

"Now when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, so, I'll re-Summon _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ " _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's field. "And when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ " _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ was Special Summon to Hadrian's field. "Now I will activate the effect of my _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ allowing me to add 1 _**P.R**_ Spell card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**P.R-Zeo Crystal**_ ".

"Now I use my _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ and my _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ to construct the Overlay Network, Elephant of Ancients and Zord of the Black Ranger, Rampage through the wilds and crush those in your path, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**P.R-Mastodon Zord (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ " _**P.R-Mastodon Zord**_ was Summoned to Hadrian's field "Now when this big fella is Summoned, I can add 1 _**P.R**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**P.R-Purple Ranger (Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1900)**_ ".

"Now I activate my new XYZ Monster's effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from it" _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ was detached and sent to the Graveyard "Now I can banish 2 cards from your Graveyard, and I chose _**Venom Snake**_ and _**Venom Boa**_ " _**Venom Snake**_ and _**Venom Boa**_ were banished and _**Jormungandr, the True God of Poisonous**_ Snakes lost 1000 ATK "Now I Tuner my Level 4 _**P.R-Pink Ranger**_ with my Level 4 _**P.R-Red Ranger**_ , Terror of the skies and Zord of the Pink Ranger, Swoop down and snatch up your prey, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord (Synchro, Level 8, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2500)**_ " _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ was Summoned to Hadrian's field.

"When this big bird is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Hadrian draws a card "I now Tune my Level 4 _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ with my Level 8 _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ , Made from Gold, Tainted by Evil, Rise up and destroy all Life, I Synchro Summon, Level 12, _**P.R-Goldar, Rita's Ultimate Monster (Synchro, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ " the Giant Gold Monster appeared on Hadrian's Field. "Now I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, this once again allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon my several times departed _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ " _**P.R-Green Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field.

"And I think you know how this works, I Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type from my Deck, so, I'll Special Summon _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ " _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's field. "Next I use my two Level 4 Monsters to Construct the Overlay Network, Dinosaur of the three Horns and Zord of the Blue Ranger, Charge over the lands and trample those in your path, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**P.R-Triceratops Zord (XYZ, Rank 4, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:2500)**_ " _**P.R-Triceratops Zord**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field.

"Now, I activate the quickplay Spell Card _**P.R-Zeo Crystal**_ , by Banishing my _**P.R-Triceratops Zord**_ , _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ , _**P.R-Mastodon Zord**_ , _**P.R-Sabretooth Zord**_ and my _**P.R-T-Rex Zord**_ from my Field and Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon, Made of the Five, Zord of the Power Rangers, Rise up from the depths of the earth to defend the Earth, I Fusion Summon, Level 12, _**P.R-Megazord, Earth's Final Defence (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ " the Giant Metal Samurai stood on Hadrian's field "And when this Monster is Summoned, he destroys all cards on your Field" _**Venom Pit**_ was destroyed.

Harry looked at the snake that still occupied his Opponent's field "What?" "Did you not think that if it had the Hyper-Venom Counters that it would have the other effects of _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**_ , it is unaffected by card effects, and during my next turn I win" Harry chuckled "That would have happened if I didn't have a plan B, I activate my Fusion Monsters effect, I target 1 of the Monsters used in this cards Fusion Summon in my Banished Zone, say my _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ , and then I Special Summon it" _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ was Special Summoned to Hadrian's Field "And because it was Summoned, I get to draw an extra card". Hadrian draws a card "Now, I tribute my _**P.R-Pterodactyl Zord**_ , _**P.R-Megazord, Earth's Final Defence**_ and my _**P.R-Goldar, Rita's Ultimate Monster**_ , Great Dragon of the Three heads, Descend from your Palace and destroy all those in your path, I call forth, _**King Gidorah, Annihilator of the Titans**_ " the Giant Three-Headed Dragon appeared on Hadrian's Field and roared as his card glowed.

Tek looked at the Dragon "Fuck" Harry laughed "Damn right, and my Monsters ATK becomes equal to the combined Level/Ranks of the Monsters used in his tribute Summon x400" Tek paled "But that's 32, that makes it" "12800 ATK" _**(King Gidorah-ATK:12800, DEF:0)**_ "Now I activate the Spell _**Dark World Dealings**_ , I discard 1 card" _**P.R-Raptor Rider's Recovery**_ was discarded "And then I can draw 1 card" Hadrian drew a card "Now I activate the Trap card that I just discarded, by Banishing it" _**P.R-Raptor Rider's Recovery**_ was banished from the Graveyard "I can shuffle 5 _**P.R**_ cards from my graveyard into my Deck, so I chose _**P.R-Red Ranger**_ , _**P.R-Pink Ranger**_ , _**P.R-Black Ranger**_ , _**P.R-Yellow Ranger**_ and _**P.R-Blue Ranger**_ " the five selected Monsters were shuffled into Hadrian's Deck "and then I get to draw 2 cards" Hadrian draws 2 cards.

"Your Monster is reduced to 8000, but I activate the Spell card _**Soul Release**_ , using this I banish _**Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes**_ , _**Vennominnon the King of Poisonous Snakes**_ , _**Venom Mamba**_ , _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth**_ and _**Venom Viper**_ reducing your Monsters ATK by another 2500" the five selected Monsters were banished _**(Jormungandr-ATK:5500, DEF:0)**_ "It's over, _**King Gidorah, Annihilator of the Titans**_ attack his Serpent God with Tri-Headed Gravity Beams" **(Tekuya: 0, Hadrian: 1300)**.

The two deactivated their Duel Disks and turned to the clapping Goblins "That was marvellous, the Monsters looked so life like, is this normal for Wizards?" Tek shook his head "No, this is a muggle creation, if you wish, I will have a couple of thousand delivered here as soon as possible" the Goblin's eyes widened as they both gasped "How much are we talking here? How much is one worth?" Tek grinned "Well, I am a cheap git, so I sell them for 5 Galleons each" "How much are they supposed to be?" "about…20-30 Galleons" the Goblins expressions finally became too much for the teens who fell over laughing.

Tek turned to Hadrian "Hey Hadrian?" "Yea Tek" "As a show of good faith for our alliance, that one is free" Harry's eyes widened "T-Thanks" Tek nodded as the Goblins finally came out of their moment "Why would you sell them so cheap?" Tek raised an eyebrow "Simple, I have three multi-Million Galleon half-muggle, half-magical companies in Japan and stocks in several companies all over the world, I have more money than I could spend in about 7 lifetimes, what do I need profit from a loved device for?".

The Goblins nodded as Tek walked over to Hadrian "I guess, I'll see you in a couple of days" Hadrian nodded, Tek then turned to the Goblins "May your wealth forever grow" "And may your enemies fall at your feet" and with that Tek left, Hadrian left not long afterwards giving the Goblins a similar comment.

(The next day-Granger Household)

Hadrian looked at the house with a small smile, he walked over and knocked on the door, after a minute a woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes opened the door "Yes?" "Hello, are you Mrs Granger?" she nodded with a suspicious look on her face, he smiled at her cautiousness "My name is Hadrian Potter, I'm a friend of your daughter" the Suspicion disappeared instantly "You are the one that Hermione always talks about, though last time we saw you, you looked more…" "Sickly, I have gone through some changes, could I come in?" she moved aside and let him in.

She walked over to the stairs "Hermione, one of your magic friends is here" a Man walked in from the kitchen and looked at the young man in front of him "Who are you?" Hadrian looked at him and noticed that his body structure and stance was that of a soldier "Good Day Sir, I am Hadrian Potter" his eyes widened "That sickly boy that Hermione is friends with, you certainly don't look like you did" Hadrian chuckled "I went through some magical healing which fixed all of the previous abuse my family inflicted upon me" the man nodded and noticed that the teen in front of him had the same stance he did.

He raised an eyebrow "Why does such a young man have the stance of a soldier?" Harry grinned "Why don't we wait for Hermione to get here, then I'll explain everything, sound good?" the man nodded and sat on the couch, Hadrian quickly sat on the couch opposite of him, Mrs Granger sat next to her husband as Hermione rushed down the stairs.

Hermione looked at the teen for a minute in confusion before he turned to her and she saw his eyes, she gasped "Harry?" Hadrian grinned "Hello 'Mione, how is your summer?" she rushed him, and jump tackled him on the couch, she looked up from the hug and saw him smirk, his eyes moved too behind her and she remembered her parents, she jumped up and sat down next to him "What are you doing here? I thought the Headmaster had you at the Dursleys". Harry pouted "Do you not want me here 'Mione? I'll just go" he went to stand up only for Hermione to grab his hand and pull him back down "That's not what I meant" she was about to continue when she saw his grin, she slapped his arm "Prat".

Hadrian chuckled before sighing "Hermione…I need to ask you something important, your answer could define our friendship" Hermione frowned as her parents gasped and were about to interrupt as she answers, "What is it?" "Did you know about the potions and charms that Molly, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore had me under?" Hermione recoiled as her parents blinked in confusion, Hermione finally found her words after a minute or two "W-What? What potions? What charms?".

Hadrian sighed in relief as he pulled out his inheritance sheet "I was under Loyalty potions, loyalty charms and a love potion" Hermione's eyes widened before anger appeared on her face "WHY THOSE…THOSE WANKERS! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL, HOW DARE THEY HURT MY BROTHER" her parents sat there in shock as their little princess swore her mouth off "What…what does all of that mean? And Hermione, language" Hermione blushed as Hadrian sighed "Basically, it means that I was completely loyal to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore and I was being forced to love Ginerva Weasley".

Mr Granger nodded "So that is why you have the stance of a soldier, from the abuse to the betrayals, you are never not guarded" Hadrian nodded "It has become a necessity, especially with what I have found out lately, I just ask that you don't hate me Hermione" Hermione was about to question him when he handed her the sheet, she read it over several times her eyes widening and her face paling more and more each time she read it.

She looked up at him "This isn't a joke, is it?" Harry shook his head "What you are looking at is a Gringotts inheritance sheet, they are never wrong" Hermione put the sheet down and rubbed her forehead "But…but, it doesn't make sense, why would they do this to you? How are you the reincarnation of the most notorious dark lord of all time? And what does that bit about me being your sister come into this?". Hadrian chuckled "So many questions, first I resent that I may have been a dark wizard, but I was no dark lord, I wasn't prejudice against Mundaneborns, I was terrified of mundanes because they burned my wife and unborn child at the stake".

The parents blinked in confusion as Hermione gasped in horror, Mr Granger spoke up "Wife? Unborn child?" Hadrian turned and smiled sadly at the two of them, he looked about 40 years older to them when he did "In the Wizarding World, extremely powerful souls…can…reincarnate in younger forms, I am a reincarnation of a Wizard from 1000 years ago, in his time mundanes, like yourselves, were burning innocents are the stake, they captured my wife and burned her right in front of my eyes".

Mrs Granger gasped "That's horrible" Mr Granger put the pieces together "And as such, you became suspicious of mundanes, and in turn Mundaneborn children, this led to your prejudice as Hermione put it" Hadrian nodded "And then you were abused in this life…how are you not prejudice, if I had gone through what you had, I would have been" Hadrian smiled "I didn't want to be like my relatives" Mr Granger nodded. Harry turned to Hermione "And to do with the Sister part, did you at some point make yourself an oath to always support me as your brother?" Hermione nodded "After we rescued Sirius".

Harry nodded as Hermione's parents looked even more confused "That explains it, your magic took your oath as a true one, and as such, we will have to finish that process but that is later, is there something you want to ask Mr and Mrs Granger?" the two looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the two teens "First of Hadrian, call us Emma and Dan, second off is this Sirius the Sirius Black that came up on T.V?" Hadrian chuckled "Yes, he is, Sirius is my Godfather, he was wrongly accused and thrown into the Wizarding Prison without a trail, now that I think about it, that might have been Dumbledore's doing".

As the adults were thinking over their next response a glimmering white, transparent creature, that looked like a mix between a Great Ape and a Lion flew through the wall and stopped in front of Hadrian, a voice came from it "Hadrian, Dumb-as-a-door knows that you aren't at that home, he is calling an emergency Wizengamot meeting, as Lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses, you will need to be there, it is going to happen in three hours" the creature then disappeared.

Hermione clicked at the voice "Was that Tekuya Vermilion from school? the Slytherin boy in our year that glares at Malfoy all of the time" Harry grinned "Yep, he is one of my allies and is the Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful houses of Vermilion, Dragneel and Achnadin, what I want to know is what the fuck is that creature?" Hermione grinned "I know that one, it's a Future Predator" Harry looked at her in confusion, she sighed "Come with me" she dragged him over to the T.V and they watched the final episode of Primeval season one.

(Ministry of Magic-Wizengamot Chamber-3 Hours Later)

Harry was in the shadows waiting as Dumbledore called for session "Welcome to the 799th Wizengamot session, now that that is sorted, is there any notices that need to be addressed?" Tek stood up "I have one" Dumbledore smiled and nodded "The court recognises Lord Vermilion-Dragneel-Achnadin" Tek smirked "We have a new member to address to his position, come on out" Hadrian walked out of the shadows as the ritual bowl appeared in front of him, Dumbledore figured it out too late "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the Lordships of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Slytherin, as is my birth right, so mote be it" magic flew around the room as the three rings appeared on his fingers.

Everyone gasped as they saw the three rings, Minister Fudge stood up "Aurors arrest this boy for spouting lies and falsifying gaining Lordships" Tekuya stood up "Belay that order, I Lord Tekuya Zera Vermilion, of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel and Achnadin do hereby re-pledge my oath and alliance with Lord Hadrian James Potter of the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Slytherin, so mote be it" a flash of light echoed around him "Now any attack on him is an attack on my houses" Fudge paled.

Lord Greengrass then stood up "I Lord Cyrus Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass do hereby re-pledge my oath and alliance with Lord Hadrian Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Slytherin, so mote be it". Harry nodded to Lord Greengrass and Tek as Lady Bones stood up "I Lady Amelia Boones, regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones do hereby re-pledge my oath and alliance to Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Slytherin".

Cornelius Fudge sat himself back down with a pale face, Dumbledore realised to late that he couldn't do anything, Harry went and sat in his Slytherin seat "I Lord Hadrian James Potter assign Lady Amelia Bones as my Proxy for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I assign Lord Cyrus Greengrass as my Proxy for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, so mote be it".

(30 Minutes Later)

Hadrian and Tekuya were walking out of the room when Dumbledore got in the way "Harry my boy" Tekuya stood in front of him "That is Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin to you Headmaster Dumbledore, if you keep interfering in his life I will call a Blood Feud against the Noble House of Dumbledore" Dumbledore paled, then paled further when Cyrus Greengrass said the same thing about his house, Dumbledore made a hasty retreat.

Hadrian and Tek chuckled at his retreat, a cough had them turning to Cyrus "Good day Lord Greengrass, thank you for your support" Cyrus smiled "And to you as well Lord Potter, I believe we should be leaving, do you mind coming to my home? We need to talk about the contract" Hadrian sighed "Let's go Lord Greengrass, and please, call me Hadrian" "Then you must call me Cyrus, I am one of your Godfathers" the three chatted until they got to the Floo, Cyrus went first "Greengrass Manor", Hadrian and Tek went one after another into the Floo.

(Greengrass Manor)

Hadrian flew out of the Floo and did a front flip before hitting the back of a couch, he flopped forwards and faceplanted "Ow" he jumped up when he heard people laughing, he looked over to see Tek and Cyrus on the ground laughing their guts out and a young female giggling. "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing" Hadrian bit out dryly Tek looked at him "It's not the pain we find amusing, it's your entry" Cyrus and the young girl nodded, Hadrian rolled his eyes and looked at the young girl "hello, I'm Hadrian Potter" she smiled "Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass".

Hadrian smiled back at her as two others entered the room, he recognised Daphne from school, the older woman had Daphne's hair so he guessed that she was Daphne's mother, he walked over to them and kissed them both on the knuckles "Good day, Lady Greengrass, Heiress Greengrass" Daphne looked at him in shock for a second before her mask reappeared "Potter" the other woman turned to her with a scowl "Daphne" she turned back with a smile "Hello Harry, it has been years since I have seen you face to face" Hadrian smiled "Please Lady Greengrass, can you call me Hadrian, Harry has a lot of bad memories for me and only my Sister calls me Harry".

Daphne looked at him with confused eyes "Sister?" Hadrian smiled "It seems that Hermione made an oath to look after her little Brother and magic took it as a proper oath" Daphne's eyes widened "Granger adopted you as her brother by magic?" Hadrian nodded "She is now Hermione Jean Potter nee granger, my older Sister" Daphne chuckled slightly "Only Granger could pull that off, either way, I guess you have finally come to talk about the contract" she icy eyes pierced him as he winced "To be fair, I didn't know about the contract till yesterday, or my Lordships, or…anything really".

Daphne literally recoiled, the look of shook on her face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious "How?" "One word…Dumbledore" Tek growled rather predatorially "Old coot" Hadrian turned to Tek "That reminds me…how in the god damn hell did you get a Future Predator as your Patronus?" Tek blinked "How did you…Hermione" Hadrian smirked "Well, I don't call it a Future Predator" Hadrian looked confused "What do you call it then?" "The Apex Predator" Hadrian grinned "That sounds Badass".

Daphne rolled her eyes "Boys" Tek grinned at her "You know you love us Daph" Daphne rolled her eyes with a fond smile "I suppose" Astoria ran up to Tek and hugged him "Hiya Tekky, I did another bout of accidental magic again" and just like that the mask that Tekuya keep up in school and in the Wizengamot chamber disappeared as a soft affectionate smile appeared, he hugged her back "That's great Tori, I'm so proud of you, and remember, whatever house you get sorted into at Hogwarts, you can come to me, the house rivalry can burn".

Hadrian moved closer to Cyrus "I've never seen him so…" "Affectionate?" Hadrian nodded "He wasn't always, he was a cold child when we first met him, Tori tore his mask away when she born, the look of adoration on his face was the first emotion we had seen from him" Hadrian blinked "So Tori is…" "Tekuya's baby Sister, along with being me daughter, she is classified as a ward of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel and Achnadin".

Cyrus turned to Hadrian "To be honest a few years ago I was contemplating setting up a marriage contract between them" Hadrian turned to him in shock "But then I noticed that the only love they had was that of siblings" Harry turned back to them and smiled before turning to Daphne who was watching him curiously, he gave her an honest smile which she returned.


	3. Chapter 3: Titans Come Together

(Greengrass Manor)

Tek turned to Daphne and went over to her "Daph" "What is it Tek?" "Guess what I found today?" she rolled her eyes "What?" Tek smirked "Another Titan" Daphne turned to him in shock "Which one?" "The Three-Headed Dragon" "Who has it?" Tek's smirk widened "Your Betrothed" Daphne walked over to Harry who was looking at her curiously "You have the Three-Headed Dragon Titan Card?" Harry grinned "I do, which one do you have?" Daphne pulled a card from her Deck and revealed it _**Mothra, Healer of the Titans (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ Harry Showed her his card and she looked at him in a new light.

Harry then turned to Tori "So what Deck do you use Astoria?" Tori giggled and looked down shyly "It's just Tori Had…Harry, and I don't have a Deck yet, though Tekky said he'd get me one" Tek smirked and pulled a Deck and a shrunken Duel Disk out of his pocket "Tori" Tori turned to him and gasped at what he was holding "Your early birthday present from me".

Tori rushed over and hugged him again, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead before handing her the items, he then unshrunk the Duel Disk, she looked at her cards and gasped before hugging him again. Daphne came over "So Sis, what did her give you that has you so excited?" Tori revealed her strongest Extra Deck Monster _**Runespoor, King of the Serpents (Synchro, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ Daph chuckled "like Brother, like Sister eh?" Tori blushed, and everyone laughed.

Tek grinned "Hadrian, Tori, Daph, Sleep over at my mansion tomorrow, Hadrian, you can bring your Sister and Heir Longbottom, Daph, you can bring miss Davis and Tori you can bring one guest of your choosing, I have something else to do today, I'll see you all tomorrow and Hadrian, the address is Tenrou Island" and with that his Flooed out.

(Diagon Alley)

Tekuya walked through Diagon towards Knockturn alley when he heard a slightly muffled scream coming from the alleyway next to him, he crept down it quietly until he saw something that made his blood boil, he saw Ronald Weasley tearing off Luna Lovegood's top, she had a cloth shoved into her mouth and tears running down her face. Tek pulled out his Wand and silently cast a Stunner at Weasley knocking him out, he then pointed his Wand at the unconscious Weasley ~Castro~.

Tek nodded as the Castration Curse did its job, he then turned to Luna and cast a repair charm, a cleaning charm and a calming charm at Luna, who looked at him in fear for a second before her face became resigned "Go on, take me, I…I…won't fight anymore, I'm tired of fighting" Tek's heart broke, he kneeled in front of her "Do you really think I would?" She looked down and curled in on herself more "I don't know anymore, if a Light Wizard like Weasley can, who can't?".

Tek lifted her head with his hand "Luna, look at me" she avoided his eyes "Luna Marie, look at me, please" Luna looked at him in shock, he smiled "What do you see?" she blinked "A teenage boy" He chuckled "not with your eyes Luna, what do you SEE" Luna looked at him in shock again before her eyes glazed over "If I come with you I will have a family, a proper family…Daddy" tears welled up in her eyes, Tek wiped them away "What happened to your father Luna?" "Death Eaters just killed him".

Tek's eyes glowed more brightly as he nodded, he looked over her and frowned "Luna, where is our Wand?" "Weasley snapped it, he said that Looney people don't deserve Wands" Tek glared at Weasley before calling a house elf "Mips" a House elf with the Vermilion Crest on her dress appeared "Bring us to the Manor, then go and get everything you can from Luna's old home" the elf nodded and teleported them to Vermilion Manor. Before popping off.

Tek looked at Luna "Let me help you" Luna looked at him through her tears "How?" Tek smiled as he summoned a pair of ritual daggers "By becoming your brother" her eyes widened, he handed her one of the daggers "I Lord Tekuya Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion, Dragneel and Achnadin, the Prince of Darkness do hereby adopted Luna Marie Lovegood as my Blood and Magical Sister" he sliced his hand and she sliced hers, they placed the wounds over each other as they spoke in unison "So mote be it" a great flash of light flooded the house before disapating.

When Tek looked at Luna he saw that her hair was half Black, half silver but her eyes remained the same "Welcome to the family Luna Marie Vermilion nee Lovegood, Princess of Darkness" Luna smiled "Thank you Brother but I'm confused "Why Prince and Princess of Darkness, they don't register on my Sight" Tek chuckled "Follow me" and with that he walked into another room, Luna quickly followed.

(Teleporter Room)

Tekuya walked onto a platform, Luna hesitantly followed, Tek smiled at her "No need to worry Luna love, as my Sister, you are safe where we are going" Luna smiled and stepped onto the platform, the teleporter activated.

(The Moon-Temple of Crota)

Luna looked around for a moment before turning to Tekuya "How are we not dead? there is no air" "That would be my blood, my adopted father live up here" they entered the throne room and walked over to the giant on the throne before bowing, the Giant raised his hand "Stand Tekuya, you have no need to bow my son, who is this that you have brought before me? And how is she alive?" Tek smiled as he stood "Father, allow me to introduce Luna Marie Vermilion nee Lovegood, my adopted Sister by Blood and Magic and your new Daughter, Luna allow me to introduce my adopted father by blood Prince Crota of the Hive, Son of Oryx, the Taken King" Luna rebowed "Your majesty".

Crota smiled "Rise young one, if what my Son says it true, then you are my daughter, so you have no need to bow to me either" Luna stood straight and smiled shyly at Crota with a little bit of pain in her eyes, Crota noticed and set up a telepathic link to Tekuya _"Why is she in pain?" "Her Father died not an hour ago to the Death Eaters I was telling you about"_ Crota nodded "Well Luna, you are welcome here anytime" "Thank you…Father".

(The Next Day-Vermilion Manor)

Hadrian, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tori, Tracy and Draco stepped through the Floo, Draco was about to make a comment when Hadrian stuck his hand out to him "Heir Malfoy, please except my sincerest apologies for disregarding your offer of friendship on the train, I was completely oblivious to my heritage thanks to a meddling old man and I didn't know what I was doing" Draco stood there completely flabbergasted for a few moments before composing himself, he shook Hadrian's hand "Apology accepted Heir Potter".

Hadrian chuckled "It's Lord Potter Heir Malfoy, Lord Hadrian James Potter, but if we are starting a friendship, please call me Hadrian" Draco looked shocked for a second before smiling slightly "Then it is Draco" Hadrian nodded when a clap brought their attention to the two people who had just walked into the room "So I see you are all making friends, welcome to Vermilion Manor" they all grinned before 6 beams of light shot out of 6 pockets.

Everyone that had a light shooting out of their pockets grabbed what was glowing, they all held a card in their hand which stopped glowing when they all were revealed, the six looked at each other when several voices spoke "Five out of the six have united, guardians of the earth, I bestow upon you the ability to transform into your chose Titan, guard this power with your life as your generals will soon be chosen and you will soon unite with the sixth".

Tek looked at them all "Reveal your Titan" he showed _**Godzilla, King of the Titans**_ , Hadrian was next, he showed _**King Gidorah, Annihilator of the Titans**_ , Daphne went straight after him, she revealed _**Mothra, Healer of the Titans**_ , Hermione revealed her card to be _**Rodan, Scout of the Titans (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_ , Neville went after her, he revealed _**Orga, Defender of the Titans (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Divine-Beast-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Animagus Potion

(Vermilion Manor)

Tek grinned and ran out of the room, everyone but Luna looked confused, Draco turned to Hermione "Granger, what are those cards?" Hermione looked at him before sighing "I…I don't know, this one just appeared in my Deck one day" Neville nodded "Same with mine" "They are Titans" everyone turned to Luna "They are the Titans, the guardians of earth's balance, the can protect and destroy" Hadrian frowned "I see, and who are you? I faintly remember someone who looks like you from school except she had pure silver hair" Luna grinned "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Luna Marie Vermilion nee Lovegood, Tekuya's Sister".

Tori gasped "I have another older Sister?" Luna looked confused until Hadrian explained "Tekuya was there at her birth and has made her a ward of his houses, so she is practically his baby Sister" Luna nodded and smiled at Tori "Indeed you do" Tori rushed over and hugged her, Luna returned the hug. Tek walked back in with a bag and a potion in his hand "Little Moon, you need to take your potion" Luna nodded and took the potion, she downed it and sat on the couch, Tek turned to the others and grinned "Who wants to become an Animagus?".

The others looked at him in shock and excitement "Are you serious?" Tek grinned "No, that is Harry's Godfather, of course I am" he opened the bag and waved his Wand, 9 filled potion bottles flew out and landed on the table, I knew our friends base was quite large so I made like 20 of them" Draco frowned "But these things take at least a month to brew" Tek froze for a second "You are…right, I have a time compression chamber in the house, it allows me to train for years but only be gone for hours".

The others looked at him in shock "How did you get that?" "I'm classified as an honorary Goblin, so they link me into their creations, now I'll go first to prove that they are not poison". Tekuya downed the potion and went into a trace.

 _(Tekuya's Mindscape)_

 _Tek looked around the wasteland in his head for a few moments before turning to a very young-looking Godzilla, the creature nodded at him and roared before he was swept off to another part of his mind._

 _Tek looked around, he was very confused at the site in front of him until he remembered that one Primeval episode when they went to the future, he heard a very familiar snarl and turned around. Stood in front of him was a future predator, Tek stayed completely still until the creature moved up to him and knocked his hand back with its head, he lifted his hand and stroked its forehead as it snarled in delight, he was the pulled to another part of his mind._

 _Tekuya looked around the cave in his mind in wonder "I really need to explore sometime" he turned when he heard a rocking sound, in front of him was a large egg, he walked over and put his hand on it. He almost jumped back when a crack ripped through the egg, he looked at the crack as part of the egg fell and in its place was a large red eye, it stared at Tek as he stared at it before the egg shattered, revealing a young purple dragon. He stroked the crests above its eyes as it crooned with pleasure before he was once again sent flying to another part of his mind._

 _Tekuya groaned as he ended up in a forest "How many forms do I fucking have?" he heard a howl behind him, he turned to see a pitch-black wolf with red eyes staring at him. Tek stared right back at it for a few moments before it moved down from the ledge it was on and walked to him, Tek continued to stare at it as it moved right up to him, from its size he could see that is wan an alpha male. He raised his hand and gently placed it on the Wolf's head before he was pulled from his mindscape._

(The real world)

Tekuya blinked for a few seconds before shaking his head "That felt really weird" Tori and Luna rushed over and hugged him, he hugged them back "What's up?" Hadrian was the one who answered, "You were completely still for ten minutes, no breathing, no movement" Tek looked curious "I see, it makes sense, the book said that your body falls into a catatonic state whilst you are pulled into your mind" Draco nodded "That's what Uncle Sev told me when I asked about it".

Tek clapped "So, who's next?" Hadrian chuckled "I'll go next but first, Tek, you know all about obscure magics right?" Tek nodded "Have you ever heard of Slayer Magic?" Tek grinned "heard of it, my family invented it, then we taught our allies it" Harry nodded "Then you'll have to be the one to teach me" Tek nodded "And Hermione when you two complete the Sibling adoption ritual, and whoever else has it". Hadrian frowned for a moment "Tek…what are the…typing's about in Slayer Magic?" Tek looked thoughtful "It depends on what you got".

Hadrian nodded "So what do you have?" "Well as a family magic, mine is more powerful, so I have both my own and my mother and fathers elements, mine is Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, my Mother's was Fair Dragon Slayer Magic and my Father's was Death Dragon Slayer Magic" Hadrian nodded "I have Solar Phoenix Slayer Magic" the others gasped as Tek grinned "Never do things lightly do ya? that's a really good and powerful one" the others gawped "But a PHOENIX SLAYER?" Tek sighed "That's not actually how it is".

The all turned to him, Tek sighed "The magic was created to replicate the magic of ancient creatures, High Dragons and Ancient Phoenixes who could use magic of their own, so when it says Solar Phoenix Slayer" Hermione clicked "It means using the magic of a Solar Phoenix" "Correct". Hadrian nodded and quickly drank the potion, he fell into the trance like state.

 _(Hadrian's mindscape)_

 _Hadrian landed in a destroyed town, he blinked at it "Why is this place so ravaged?" his answer was a roar from behind him, he turned to see a very young King Gidorah, Hadrian nodded "That makes so much more sense, hello" King Gidorah walked over to him and sniffed him for a moment before bowing to him, Hadrian was then rushed to another part of his mind._

 _He looked around the jungle looking area he was in "Huh, this should be interesting" he wandered round for a few moments before a rather primal growl echoed through his mind jungle, he quickly shuffled backwards until he hit something solid but scaly "Oh bugger". He turned and looked into the glowing Avada Kadavra eyes that he normally saw in the mirror, he looked at the giant alpha predator in front of him "Wow, you are gorgeous" the Dinosaur growled in approval and Hadrian was pulled away again "Another one?"._

 _Hadrian looked around from the mountain top that he was on when a trilled cry caught his attention, he looked over and saw the most majestic creature he'd ever laid eyes on, it was a phoenix, but where Fawkes had red and gold feathers, this one had white feathers with flames hanging off them, it also was three times Fawkes's size. The bird landed next to him and trilled, he gazed at it in awe "You are beautiful" the bird trilled again and rubbed against him, he was then pulled again "How many are there?"._

 _Hadrian groaned as he sat up, he looked around and noticed that he was in a savannah like region "Huh, maybe I get a normal creature this time" his grumbling was cut off by a cry. He looked around for it until another pierced the air, he looked up to see a bird diving, it continued to dive for a few moments before levelling itself out and landing on a tree, he ran over and saw the bird, it was a peregrine Falcon. Harry stroked its feathers and it cried in pleasure "Thank you, for being one of my forms" it nodded before he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Hadrian shook his head and blinked a few times "I can see why you said what you did, that is a weird experience" Daph walked over with Hermione and both hugged him, he turned to Tek "What forms did you have?" "Godzilla, Apex Predator, Dragon and Alpha Wolf, you?" "King Gidorah, Some big white dinosaur, a unique looking Phoenix and a Peregrine Falcon" Tek nodded "We'll look at your memories of it in the penesive when everyone has done" Draco went next, his body falling int the trance.

 _(Draco's Mindscape)_

 _Draco looked around for a moment until he heard a roar behind him, he turned and looked at the Wyvern in front of him "Well, the hat did say Gryffindor was an option" he walked over to it and reached out is hand, the Wyvern leaned into his hand and he grinned before being dragged to another part of his mind._

 _Draco looked around the frozen forest for a few moments before his eyes met a husky, its tail was wagging, and it was panting, it rushed over to him and he kneeled down with a smile "Hey boy, are you one of my forms?" the Husky barked and licked his cheek before he was once again pulled away._

 _Draco looked around the Savannah when a hissing sound echoed from behind him, he turned and looked at the King Cobra in front of him, he slowly leaned down and held his arm out, the Cobra slithered over and up his arm, it wrapped itself over his shoulders, he grinned as he was pulled from his mind._

(Real World)

Draco shook his head "That was…interesting" the other two nodded at him, Tori jumped up "So, what did you get?" Draco smirked at her and she blushed, Tek's eyes narrowed but his lips twitched slightly showing his hidden amusement "I got a Wyvern, a King Cobra and a Husky" Tek clicked his tongue "Nice, who's next?" Luna grabbed the potion and downed it, she fell into the trance.

 _(Luna's mindscape)_

 _Luna hummed a tune as she wandered through the jungle in her mind, she instantly turned around and looked at the giant feline walked towards her, she grinned and skipped over to it and stroked it "Good girl" she was the whipped off to another part of her mind._

 _She looked at the area and guessed that she was somewhere in an area that looked like Norway, she turned around and gasped, in front of her was the creature that her father and her had hunted for, for years, she rushed over and hugged it "If only Daddy could see you" she cried and it honked in concern, she wiped her tears and smiled at it as she was whipped off again._

 _She looked around in confusion at the giant crater-like area she was in, inside were two giant stone domes, one directly in the centre and one in the south "Huh, I've never seen this place before" she turned when she heard hissing "I get a Slytherin as a brother then a snake famila…what? What are you?" she looked at the creature in shock, it had the body of a coyote and the head and tail of a rattlesnake "Are you…one of my forms?" the creature looked at her with her eyes and nodded, she was then pulled from her mindscape._

(The Real World)

Luna blinked and shook her head before frowning, she turned to her brother "Tekuya?" "Yes Lu?" "Have you ever heard of a creature that is half coyote and half rattlesnake?" Tek froze then looked directly into her eyes "Is it one of your forms?" she nodded, and he sighed, he stood and paced for a minute or two before turning to them all "This is a state secret, nothing I say leaves this room" the others nodded, Tek sighed and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey before collapsing into a chair.

He looked at them "How many of you have heard of Vermilion Incorporated, Dragneel Enterprises and/or Black Wolf Industries?" most of them shook their heads at the first two before gasping at the third one "They're the company that made most of our cards" Tek nodded before leaning forwards and looking into the fireplace "What most don't know is that I am the CEO of all three companies" the others stared at him "And one of the main hidden divisions of my companies is Genetic Splicing".

Hermione spoke "You mean like mixing one animal with another?" Tek nodded "We have had a few successes in this area" he stood and walked over to the door and spoke in Parseltongue ~you can come in now Shadis~ after a few seconds a half coyote, half rattlesnake creature walked int the room, Tek turned to the others "Allow me to introduce Shadis, my familiar" Hermione walked over and inspected her as did Luna "What is her species called?" "Nightstalker" "Why Nightstalker?" "She can see in the dark perfectly and…show them" the Nightstalker instantly vanished before their eyes, Hermione looked carefully and saw a shimmer "they can turn invisible?".

Tek nodded "Aye, they can shimmer out of view, the aggression of both animals with the intelligence of the Rattlesnake and the maternal instincts of both animals" Hermione nodded as Neville plucked up his Gryffindor courage and downed his potion, he fell into the trance.

 _(Neville's Mindscape)_

 _Neville looked around at the ruins of a major city and frowned "What the hell?" he heard a growl from behind him and turned, he gasped as he took in the sight of a very young Orga "Merlin" the thing leaned down and placed its head against him before he was rushed off to another location._

 _Neville looked around the savannah plain in confusion until he heard a deafening roar from behind him, he quickly turned to see a giant creature, it's top frontal canines were at least 4.7 inches long, the creature itself looked to be between a reptile and a mammal, it was heavily built, it's skull alone was 18 inches long. Neville gulped "Gryffindors charge ahead" he walked over to it slowly when it looked him in the eyes, he then noticed that its eyes were his "You're one of my forms?" the creature let out a low amused growl, Neville chuckled "Cowardly Neville turns into an apex predator, who would have thought" and with that he was dragged off again "Another one?"._

 _Neville frowned as he looked at the ocean "I'm on an island" he heard a roar from behind him and he turned to see a fabled Nemean Lion "Holy Merlin, are you one of my forms?" the Lion walked up to him and he began stroking its fur, it purred, he chuckled before being dragged away again "What the Fuck?"._

 _Neville blinked as he walked through the streets of London "Huh, what am I going to find here?" he was answered by a bark, he turned to the side to see a Golden Retriever run out of an alley, it ran straight up to him and licked his hand, he chuckled "Aren't you a handsome dog?" the Golden Retriever barked again as he was pulled from his mindscape._

(Real World)

Neville shook his head and frowned, he turned to Tekuya "Tek?" "Yea Nev?" "Have you ever experimented with fusing other mammals and Reptiles?" "No why?" "Cause one of my forms was a half reptile, half mammal" Tek blinked "Describe it" "It had a very muscular build, its skull alone was 18 inches long, it walked on four legs, and its top frontal canines were at least 4. Inches long" both Tek and Hermione both stood and paced for a second before stopping right in front of each other "Mid Permian?" "Muscular build made for taking down its prey" "Major Predator" "You don't think?" "I really do" the both turned to Neville "Gorgonopsid" Neville blinked "What's a Gorgonopsid?".

Tekuya chuckled "Yui" a hologram of a young girl appeared in front of him "Yes Daddy?" "DADDY?!" Tek ignored them all "Could you bring up a hologram of a Gorgonopsid, our good friend Neville turns into one" Yui nodded and in her place a Gorgonopsid hologram appeared, Neville jumped up and stared at it. Harry whistled "Damn Nev, you don't do normal either huh?" Neville chuckled dryly "You haven't even heard the others yet" he frowned "But why did I get this, I'm not all that courageous" Tek frowned and looked at the holster on his arm "Neville?" "Yes Tek?" "Do you mind if I look at your Wand?".

All of the Purebloods froze for a second before Neville carefully took out his Wand and handed it to Tekuya who looked it over frowning, after a few moments he sighed "This isn't your Wand is it?" the others turned to Neville who looked down in shame "It's my Dad's Wand, Gran said it was good enough for me" as he said this two auras flared, one from Tekuya and the other from Hadrian, both quickly school their features but their eyes were blazing with fury "Neville…that's not how Wands work mate…the Wand choses the Wizard".

Tek sighed as his fury dissipated "Neville, after everyone is done, I will help you out with your Wand situation and anyone else that wants a new Wand, Specifically Hadrian, have you used magic since Gringotts using a Wand?" Hadrian shook his head and clicked his fingers causing his Holly and Phoenix feather Wand to fall into his Hand, he waved it "Lumos" the Wand shook for a moment before cracking and shattering, the Phoenix feather landing in his hand "What?" "it was linked to your scar" they all looked ta Tekuya "It was linked to the piece of Tom Riddle's Soul that was in your scar before you got rid of it" Harry nodded and looked at the Phoenix feather in sadness.

(In Dumbledore's office)

Fawkes felt the sadness of his intended wizard intensify after a few days of happiness, he had slowly been breaking the connection with the old coot for the last 15 years without the coot realising, he quickly snapped the last connection and flamed out of the office.

(At the Chinese ICW Building)

Dumbledore rubbed his chest when he felt something weird, he then shook it off, what he hadn't realised is by trapping Fawkes using the ritual he had, his magic had been replaced with Fawkes's more and more each year, so within a few weeks the old man would be feeling his 145 years of age.

(Vermilion Manor)

Hermione was about to pick up her potion when an elf popped in "What is it Mips?" "Master Tek, a Phoenix be trying to get through the Wards" Tek nodded "Let it through" she nodded, and Fawkes flamed into the room, trilling with delight as he landed on Neville's shoulder. Hadrian chuckled "Hello old friend" Fawkes let out another trill and Hadrian nodded "and you as well" Hermione frowned "Wait, you can understand him?" Hadrian nodded "Yep, I guess it has something to do with my Phoenix form".

Tek chuckled "So, finally cut off the old coot have you?" Fawkes trilled happily "And that would make Neville, your new chosen given that you went to him first" Fawkes trilled again, and Neville felt a tug on his magic, he followed it and accepted the bond, a glow of golden light indicated the bonding process had been completed. Hadrian then turned to Hermione "Alright 'Mione, it's your show now" she downed the potion and fell into the trance.

 _(Hermione's Mindscape)_

 _Hermione glanced around the molten wasteland, she turned to the Volcano and walked towards it, as she approached the Volcano erupted and a young but extremely large Pteranodon flew out of the Volcano and landed in front of her "Hello Rodan" it cawed, and she was whisked away._

 _She looked around the forest area until she saw young Unicorn "Interesting" it cooed at her and she leaned down in front of it and chuckled "Hello little one" it cooed at her again and she was whisked away again._

 _Hermione found herself in another mountain region, one with a storm raging, she looked around for a bit before lightning struck right in front of her, she jumped back, the dust dissipated and in its place was a Thunderbird, Hermione chuckled "I am the non-flyer and yet I get three flying animals" the Thunderbird trilled in amusement and she grinned at it before being whisked away again "A fourth?"._

 _Hermione looked at the woods that she had been placed in "huh, this is different" she heard a very familiar call and turned to see an Eagle Owl flying down towards her, she held her arm out and it landed on it, she chuckled "Harry is gonna break a rib laughing at my luck" the Owl hooted in agreement as she was pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Hermione blinked "That was…odd" Hadrian nodded "So what did you end up with?" Hermione grinned "Not until we hear the rest of Neville's" Neville rolled his eyes "I had Orga, Gorgonopsid, Nemean Lion and a Golden Retriever" the others gawked at him for a minute before Tekuya laughed "Only Neville, so Hermione, what did you end up with?" Hermione blushed "Rodan, a Unicorn, a Thunderbird and an Eagle Owl" Hadrian burst out laughing, after he had calmed down a bit he looked at Hermione amused "Only you, who hates flying, could end up with 3 flying forms".

Hermione pouted as Theo picked up one of the potions "Well, bottoms up" he downed the potion and went into a trance.

 _(Theo's Mindscape)_

 _Theo wandered around the wasteland for a few moments frowning when he saw a sigh that said Nevada, he heard a weird growl and turned to his left to see a weird creature, it stood on two legs was at least 6 feet tall with horns on its head, beady eyes and sharp teeth, it walked on two legs and had long arms with claws that were at least 6 inches long. Theo looked at it with a mix of fear, confusion and awe "What are you?" the thing growled in confusion before nudging him, he was the dragged to another part of his mind._

 _Theo looked around the Savannah in confusion before a laughing like call had him turning around, in front of him was a Hyena, he blinked at in and chuckled "Fair enough" it grinned at him before was pulled to another part of his mind._

 _Theo looked around again to see another Savannah, he heard hissing from his side and froze, slowly but surely he felt a snake slither its way up his leg and up his top, it slowly lifted itself out of his shirt and looked him in the eyes, it tasted his scent with its tongue and hissed in approval, he was then pulled from his mindscape._

Theo came out of his mind and shook his head "I think…that I do not want to do that again, my first form scared the shit out of me" the others blinked "Why, what was it?" he shook his head "I have no fucking idea, but it is going to fuel my nightmares" Tek nodded "We'll do the same thing with you that we are doing with Hadrian, we will view the memory after we're done" Theo nodded as Blaise picked up the potion and downed it.

 _(Blaise's Mindscape)_

 _Blaise looked around the cave he was in until he heard a deafening roar, he turned to see a Manticore staring at him "Holy Fucking Merlin" the creature walked over to him and…licked him, Blaise blinked for a moment before laughing "Alright, cheeky bugger, good prank" it thrummed in approval before he was pulled to another part of his mind._

 _He looked around the Savannah for a moment before a hiss stopped him, he turned slightly to see a Viper eyeing him, he chuckled "So you are my second form" the Viper hissed, and he was pulled away again._

 _Blaise looked around another Savannah and sighed "So what is it this time?" a purring sound from behind him had him turn around to see a lynx, it stared at him and he stared back. The lynx moved over to him and bushed against his leg purring, he chuckled and leaned down, he stroked it "Good boy" and with that he was pulled from his mindscape._

(Real World)

Blaise shook his head "I see what you meant" Tracy was by his side "So what did you end up with?" Blaise smirked "if I have to say mine, Theo has to go first" Luna turned to Theo "Go on, what were your other two forms?" Theo blinked "How did you? Doesn't matter, they were a Rattlesnake and a Hyena" they all looked at Blaise "Fine, I got a Viper, a Lynx and a Manticore" before anyone else could say anything, Daphne grabbed the bottle and downed it, she fell into the trance.

 _(Daphne's Mindscape)_

 _Daphne looked around the Japanese Ruins until she heard a weird squirming behind her, she turned to see a Larva the size of a muggle car "Mothra?" the Larva cooed at her and she let out a small chuckle before she was pulled away to another part of her mind._

 _She looked around the forest area with interest "Wonder what I'll find here?" she stopped dead when she heard hissing from above her, she looked up to see the biggest snake she'd ever laid eyes on, it was at least 42 feet long stretching over several trees, she stared int its eyes as it stared back before she was dragged away._

 _Daphne frowned as she looked around the arctic wasteland that she had been dumped in, she continued to frown until she heard a howl, she turned to see a giant wolf with ice shards growing out of its back, it was a glacial wolf. She gasped as it walked over to her, she froze before looking into those familiar ice blue eyes, she smiled "Of course" she was then dragged away again._

 _She raised an eyebrow when she found herself in another jungle, she looked around until she spotted a 7-foot rainbow Boa Constrictor, she gasped "You are beautiful" the boa turned to her and nodded before she was pulled from her mindscape._

(Real World)

Daphne blinked and shook her head "Well, I got 4 forms as well" Hadrian chuckled "So what did you get?" Daphne chuckled "Well I got Mothra, in Larva form" "That's not entirely unexpected, these things are supposed to be immortal, so of coursed we'd only have the baby forms" Daph nodded as did Hadrian, Hermione and Neville "I also got a giant snake which I can't identify, I got a Glacial Wolf and I got a rainbow boa".

Tek nodded, we'll deal with your snake when we deal with the other unidentifiables" Daphne nodded "Sounds good, who's next?" Tracy picked one of the potions up "Well down the hatch" she downed the potion and fell int the trance.

 _(Tracy's Mindscape)_

 _Tracy looked around the Savannah in awe "Wow, an actually Savannah, and it's in my mind" she was interrupted from her rambling by a roar, she jumped and turned around to see a leopard, she stared at it with wide eyes as it paced towards her. The leopard circled her for a few minutes as she stood deathly still, then it pounced, knocking her to the ground…and licked her face a few times. She stared into the leopard's eyes only to see her own filled with amusement "Oh yea, even my Animagus form laughs at me" it whined, and she stroked it "Alright, alright, I forgive you" it purred as she was dragged away._

 _She looked around at the jungle she found herself in "Huh" "Huh" she turned to the voice to see a very colourful parrot "Hello?" "Hello" she blinked then chuckled, Tracy stroked its feathers and was whisked away to another part of her mind._

 _Tracy blinked when she took in the streets of muggle London "Huh? What do I find here?" a bark answered her question, she turned to the side to see a pitch-black Labrador, she froze for a second before running over to it and hugging it "oh gosh, you are adorable" the dog barked and licked her face as she was pulled from her mindscape._

(Real World)

Tracy blinked twice "I don't ever want to do something like that again" Blaise smirked "So what did you get?" "I got a Labrador, a Parrot and a Leopard" Tori jumped up and grabbed the potion "My turn, my turn" she downed it and fell into the Trance, her body started falling until both Draco and Tekuya caught her and placed her on the chair.

 _(Astoria's Mindscape)_

 _Tori looked around the weird crater with two domes and scratched her head "Where the fuck have I ended up?" she heard a weird buzzing sound behind her and turned to see what looked like a giant mutant wasp "What the fuck? Are you one of my big brother's creations?" the 'wasp' seemed to buzz before flying over to her and placing its head against hers, she was the whisked away._

 _Tori looked around the Savannah in excitement "Oh, oh, I wonder what I'll find first" her answer that a roar, she turned and looked int the eyes of a lioness who was staring at her, Tori blinked then began to walk forward muttering "Gryffindors charge ahead". She stopped in front of the lioness who just stared at her curiously, Tori lifted her hand and stroked the lioness who purred in response, Tori was then pulled to another part of her mind._

 _She looked around the jungle area she had been dropped into when she heard a hissing sound, she turned to see a Black Mamba slithering over to her, she kneeled down and let it slither up her arm, she stroked it on the crown "You are absolutely gorgeous" the snake hissed in approval before she was pulled out of her mind._

(Real World)

Tori shook her head "That was weird, cool, but weird" Tek smirked "so what forms did you take Princess?" Tori grinned at her brother "I got a Lioness, a Black Mamba and a weird giant wasp, it was weird, I figured that it was something you had created Tek, I was in this giant crater with two domes" Luna spoke up "That's where I was when I found my Nightstalker form" "Big Mountain" they all turned to Tekuya "The area is called big mountain, it's a research facility that my family created and funded, I also work there on the occasion".


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Wands

(Vermilion Manor)

Tek stood "Yui, bring up Penesive mark 2.0" Yui's hologram appeared and saluted with a smile "Yes Daddy" Hermione spoke up "Tekuya, is she based off of the SAO character?" Tekuya chuckled "yes Hermione, Yui is based off of Yui Kirigaya from SAO" the Penesive circle floating, Tek clapped "Okay Hadrian, you're first" Hadrian nodded and put his finger to his head, he pulled out the memory strand and placed it in the Penesive, everyone in the room was transported into the memory.

 _(Harry's Memories)_

 _He looked around the jungle looking area he was in "Huh, this should be interesting" he wandered round for a few moments before a rather primal growl echoed through his mind jungle, he quickly shuffled backwards until he hit something solid but scaly "Oh bugger". He turned and looked into the glowing Avada Kadavra eyes that he normally saw in the mirror, he looked at the giant alpha predator in front of him "Wow, you are gorgeous" the Dinosaur growled in approval and Hadrian was pulled away again "Another one?"._

 _Hadrian looked around from the mountain top that he was on when a trilled cry caught his attention, he looked over and saw the most majestic creature he'd ever laid eyes on, it was a phoenix, but where Fawkes had red and gold feathers, this one had white feathers with flames hanging off them, it also was three times Fawkes's size. The bird landed next to him and trilled, he gazed at it in awe "You are beautiful" the bird trilled again and rubbed against him, he was then pulled again "How many are there?"._

(Real World)

Hermione and Tekuya both had grins on their faces when they exited the memory, Hadrian and Daphne instantly noticed "What? Do you know what it is?" they both nodded and said in unison "Indominus Rex" the others frowned "What?" Luna spoke up "The unholy love child of a Velociraptor and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, all the intelligence of the Raptor and all the stopping power of the Rex". Tek coughed the second animal was a Royal Phoenix, the larger more majestic, more powerful version of normal Phoenixes"

The others shuddered at the thought of facing either form as Hadrian pulled his memory and placed it back in his head, Theo then followed Hadrian's lead and used his Wand to pull the memory from his head and placed it in the Penesive, everyone was once again pulled into the memory.

 _(Theodore's Memory)_

 _Theo wandered around the wasteland for a few moments frowning when he saw a sigh that said Nevada, he heard a weird growl and turned to his left to see a weird creature, it stood on two legs was at least 6 feet tall with horns on its head, beady eyes and sharp teeth, it walked on two legs and had long arms with claws that were at least 6 inches long. Theo looked at it with a mix of fear, confusion and awe "What are you?" the thing growled in confusion before nudging him, he was the dragged to another part of his mind._

(Real World)

Everyone was once again pulled out of the memory when it ended, nearly everyone looked confused "What? What was that?" Tori turned to Tek who looked concerned "What is that Tekuya?" Tek gulped "Deathclaw". Everyone blinked, Daphne spoke "Did you just say Deathclaw?" Tek nodded "It is another Genetic Hybrid, but our lead scientist didn't tell us what they were made out of before getting himself killed by them" "How many is there?" "About 8, we didn't want to kill them as they are an endangered species, what I want to know is who will create the Indominus?" Hermione scoffed "Who do you think? Ingen" Tek's eyes widened "Yui, buy out Ingen for me" Yui nodded.

Tekuya turned to Daphne "It's your turn" Theo pulled his memory back and Daphne pulled her memory out of her head and threw it into the Penesive, everyone was pulled into the memory.

 _(Daphne's Memory)_

 _She looked around the forest area with interest "Wonder what I'll find here?" she stopped dead when she heard hissing from above her, she looked up to see the biggest snake she'd ever laid eyes on, it was at least 42 feet long stretching over several trees, she stared int its eyes as it stared back before she was dragged away._

(Real World)

Tekuya whistled as they came out of the memory "Damn, a Titanboa, you don't do things by half" Hermione chuckled "Only the Ice Queen of Slytherin could end up with the oldest snake over as her Animagus form" Daphne rolled her eyes and flipped them off, she then grabbed her memory and returned it to her head.

Hadrian turned to Tori "It's time for you to go little one" Tori pouted "But I don't have a Wand" Tek rolled his eyes and handed her his "Here you go Princess, like I showed you" Tori smiled at him before pulling the memory out of her mind and placing it in the Penesive, everyone was pulled into the memory.

 _(Astoria's Memory)_

 _Tori looked around the weird crater with two domes and scratched her head "Where the fuck have I ended up?" she heard a weird buzzing sound behind her and turned to see what looked like a giant mutant wasp "What the fuck? Are you one of my big brother's creations?" the 'wasp' seemed to buzz before flying over to her and placing its head against hers, she was the whisked away._

(Real World)

Tek sighed and pulled out the Firewhiskey for the second time and drank a shot, he looked at everyone who was looking at him and sighed "What you just saw was a Cazador, the most poisonous flying animal ever, its poison will kill you in under five minutes and there is currently no cure". The others blinked at him "Why did you create that?" "I didn't, some fucker named Dr Zero did" Tori reluctantly handed him his Wand back whilst eyeing it longingly.

Tekuya leaned forward and looked into Tori's eyes "Do you want one?" she looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, Tek smiled and stood up "Everyone follow me, you are about to see what the Vermilion family specialises in, other than Fairy Magic" he then walked into another room, the others quickly followed.

(Wandlore Room)

Everyone walked in to see the largest collection of Wand parts they had ever laid eyes on "What?" Tek coughed, they all turned to him "The Vermilion family specialises in Wand Crafting, go ahead Tori" Tori ran over to the woods and picked up a pale looking wood and brought it over to Tekuya "Cyprus Wood, made for nobility and power". Tori ran over to the cores and started searching as Tekuya left the room, after five minutes he walked back in, she was already over by her wood, he rushed over and looked at her cores.

"Black Mamba Venom, for the hidden snake to strike, Tooth of a Lioness, to symbolise courage above all, and for the final ingredient" he placed down a giant stinger "The stinger of a Cazador, to show cunning in a person and above all to describe them as deadly" Tori looked at the stinger in shock before running off to get a focusing gem, she came back a few seconds later with a ruby "And a Ruby to symbolise Courage, now all I need is two drops of blood" Tori nodded and took the ritual knife that Tekuya held out to her, she quickly prodded her finger and let two drops fall into a vial that Tek held out to her.

Tekuya took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in a language that no one recognised, except Luna, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the wood and tapped it three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Tekuya started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly.

Tekuya wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Tori her Wand, she gasped as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand, she looked at the Wand in awe as Tekuya smiled affectionately, he then turned to the others who were looking at him in awe, he rolled his eyes and waved Hadrian and Neville over "Okay you two, Hadrian, you are first, then Neville can go" the two nodded and Hadrian walked over to the woods.

Hadrian returned with a pure white wood and a pure black wood "Yggdrasil wood, for a connection to Light magic and Mordem wood, for a connection to Dark magic" Hadrian then went over to the cores, he came back with 3 cores and the original Phoenix Feather core. "Ah, Fang of a Basilisk, still coated with venom, Unicorn Blood, freely given, Dementor Cloak piece, for one whose past is broken and dark and a Phoenix Feather, freely given, for one whose future is in their own hands".

Hadrian nodded and walked over to the focusing gems, 10 seconds later he returned with an Emerald "Emerald, for those with hidden but massive amounts of power, now the blood" Hadrian summoned his ritual knife and prodded his finder, he let three drops fall into the vial. Tekuya took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in the same language again, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the wood and tapped it three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Tekuya started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly.

Tekuya wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Hadrian his Wand, Hadrian smirked as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand. Tekuya then motioned for Neville to go, after a few minutes he returned with two woods "Cherry, for Courage and Holly for Loyalty" Neville nodded and walked off to the cores, after 5 minutes he came back with 4 cores "Griffin heartstring, for Courage, Hungarian Horntail Heartstring, for power, Unicorn tail hair, freely given, for light and Dementor Cloak piece for one whose past is broken and dark" Neville nodded and walked over to the Focusing Gems, only to return a few minutes later with a topaz "Topaz, for those connected with the earth, now the blood" Neville pricked his finger on a ritual knife and let three drops fall into the vial.

Tekuya took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in the same language again, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the wood and tapped it three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Tekuya started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly. Tekuya wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Neville his Wand, he smirked at the awe in Neville's face as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand.

As Tekuya was about to turn to the others, Yui appeared in front of him "Daddy" he smiled at her "Yes Yui?" "I am proud to announce that you are now the 83% owner of Ingen and all of its related companies, and you know also own the 6 islands that Ingen recently bought, they are off the coast of Costa Rica" Tekuya grinned "Thanks sweetie, you did great as always" Yui grinned back happily before disappearing.

Tek chuckled and turned to the others "Now who out of all of you got your Wand from Ollivander?" Hermione stuck her hand up "Well, you will be getting a new Wand after I remake Luna one" Hadrian frowned "What happened to Luna's Wand?" Tek turned to Luna and she nodded, he then turned to Hadrian "Are you sure you want to know? this could kill our friendship" Hadrian nodded and Tekuya sighed "Ronald Weasley decided to snap her Wand and then try to have his way with her in an alleyway" Hadrian, Hermione and Neville paled as their eyes widened "W-What happened to Ron?" "I stunned him and then cast a Castration Curse at him".

Everyone looked between Hadrian and Tekuya until Hadrian sighed and nodded "Then…that was the right thing to do" Hermione turned to Hadrian in shock and he turned to her "No Hermione, if he did that, then Tekuya was in the right, and Ron is no better than Voldemort" most of the people in the room flinched at the name and Tekuya sighed "Hadrian, it would attract less attention if you used his birth name" Hadrian nodded "Fine, I'll call him Tom Riddle from now on".

Luna walked over to the wood blocks and picked up one with spirals on it "Star wood, an ancient wood that would only grow in direct starlight" Luna nodded and walked over to the cores, she came back a few minutes later with 3 cores "Unicorn Blood, freely given, for innocence, Pixie Dust freely given, for mischief and Threstral Tail Hair, freely given, for unique, sounds about right but missing one thing".

Tekuya turned to Shadis who opened her mouth, Tekuya carefully and magically removed one of her fangs "And 1 Nightstalker Fang, freely given, for hidden ruthlessness" Luna smiled secretly and skipped off to the Focusing Gems and came back with a pure diamond "And a Diamond for Royalty, interesting" Luna pricked her finger and dropped 3 drops on blood into a vial before handing it to him.

Tekuya took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in the same language again, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the wood and tapped it three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Tekuya started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly. Tekuya wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Luna her Wand, both smirked as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand.

Tek then beckoned Hermione over "Now Hermione, do you know how to search out using your magic?" Hermione thought back "I remember reading up on the subject" Tek nodded "Well, when you are near the items you need, your magic will call out to them, follow the pull and it will lead you to what you need" Hermione nodded and walked over to the Woods.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked over with a block of dark brown wood "Old English Oak, very interesting" Hadrian glanced at the wood in shock for a second before schooling his features, Hermione rushed to the cores and returns within 5 minutes "Feather of the Thunderbird, freely given, describes courage and bravery with a knack for knowledge, Tooth of a Runespoor, freely given, describes a hidden cunning side and Horn of an elder Unicorn, freely given, describing light and innocence, now the blood" Hermione pricked her finger with the dagger that Hadrian gave her and let three drops fall into the Vial.

Tekuya took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in the same language again, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the wood and tapped it three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Tekuya started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly. Tekuya wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Hermione her Wand, he smirked at her fascination as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand.


	6. Chapter 6: Inheritance and Prophecy

(Vermilion Manor)

Tekuya grinned at them all as he walked over to a desk and picked up a bunch of sheets of parchment, Harry noticed immediately what they were "Are those? How did you get them?" they all looked at him in confusion, except Luna, and were even more confused when Tek answered "I bought them, and of course they are". Tek look at their confusion and his grin grew "Everyone, say hello to your very own Goblin Inheritance Sheets".

Draco gasped "Holy Shit! How in the name of Merlin did you get those? And don't say you bought them, my Father tried that, and they were 100, 000 Galleons per sheet" they all looked at Draco then Tekuya in shock, except Luna who was grinning madly "Your Father obviously wasn't a friend of the Goblins then, because I got them all for 30 Galleons each". Draco was just gawking at him as the others laughed, Tori tilted her head, after closing Draco's mouth with an audible click, and asked "So what do they do?".

Tek grinned "Well, first, you cut your hand or finger, let your blood drip onto the sheet, then the sheet brings up your inheritance, your medicals and what families you are from" they all looked at the sheets in awe, then Hermione frowned "So, why did you get me one? My parents are muggles" Tek sighed "First it is Mundanes, muggle is such a bigoted word, second I have a theory and if you take your inheritance, I can prove it" She blinked then nodded looking thoughtful.

Tek clapped "So since Hadrian and I have already done ours previously, who is going first?" Luna walked over and Wandlessly summoned Tek's ritual knife, she cut her finger and let the blood drip onto one of the sheets, her finger healed due to the effect of the knife and the sheet glowed golden as writing appeared down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Princess Luna Marie Vermilion (Princess Luna Marie Lovegood of Lothlórien)/Morgana Pandora Le Fay**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-13**_

 _ **Mentally-149**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Fathers: Xenophilius Lovegood (Deceased), Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks, adopted by Blood and Magic), Crota, Son of Oryx (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Selene Undómiel (Deceased), Mavis Vermilion (Lady Magicks, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Elrond Undómiel, Ignotus Lovegood (Deceased), Oryx, the Taken King (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers:**_ _ **Celebrían**_ _ **Undómiel nee Aewana (Deceased), Pandora Morgana Lovegood nee Malfoy (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Fillius Filtwick and Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Godmothers: Arwen Undómiel, Narcissia Malfoy nee Black**_

 _ **Sister: Astoria Lillian Greengrass(Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Prince Tekuya Zera Vermilion/ Anubis (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks, Krystal Regulus Black**_

 _ **Aunts: Arwen Undómiel, Narcissia Malfoy nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Azkaban), Zera Vermilion (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Uncles:**_ _ **Elladan Undómiel, Elrohir Undómiel, Sirius Orion Black, Natsu Dragneel (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Nephew: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Draco Acnologia Dracion)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Morgana Pandora Le Fay**_

 _ **Princess of Darkness**_

 _ **Princess of Lothlórien**_

 _ **Princess of the Dark Dragons**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Crumple-Horned Snorkack, Nundu, Hawk**_

 _ **Lady of Fate**_

 _ **Language Master**_

 _ **Wandless Magic**_

 _ **Dark Magic Master**_

 _ **Black Magic Master**_

 _ **Light Magic Master**_

 _ **Mastery of Magic**_

 _ **Future Sight**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Lunar Angel**_

 _ **Parseltongue (Adopted Family)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master**_

 _ **Legilimency Master**_

 _ **Mind Arts Master**_

 _ **Elven Aging**_

 _ **Elven Magic**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Le Fey (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Lovegood (Paternal)**_

 _ **Lothlórien (Maternal)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Vermilion (Brother, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Dragneel (Brother, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Darkness (Paternal, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Lovegood Vault: 847, 787 Galleons, 757, 957 Sickles and 1, 836, 937 Knuts**_

 _ **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 968, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**_

 _ **Vermilion Vault: 999, 997, 457, 473 Galleons, 999, 999, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 999, 999, 994, 474, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Lothlórien Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 456 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 642 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 933 Knuts**_

 _ **Darkness Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 004 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 263 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 946 Knuts**_

 _ **Le Fay Vault: 123, 354, 547, 464, 364 Galleons, 637, 356, 464, 475, 364 Sickles and 999, 563, 366, 855, 999 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 003, 124, 351, 192, 335, 648 Galleons, 004, 637, 355, 808, 181, 446 Sickles and 004, 999, 563, 362, 633, 035 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Lovegood: Lovegood Rook, Ottery St Catchpole/ Lovegood Cottage, Norway**_

 _ **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragon's Nest, Arizona/ Dragneel Castle, Tokyo**_

 _ **Vermilion: Vermilion Forest, Africa/ Tenrou Island, The Caribbean/ Vermilion Manor, Kyoto**_

 _ **Darkness: Crota's Fortress, the Moon/ Hive Den, Russia**_

 _ **Le Fey: Le Fey Castle, California/ Morgana's Manor, Lancashire/ Le Fey Retreat, Jamaica**_

Luna grinned at the sheet before turning to the others, she then turned to Tek {"The title came up on the sheet, isn't he beyond earth?"} Tek rubbed his neck sheepishly as the others looked on confused {"Well, he came to earth in the form of a human to understand us, he then set up an account at Gringotts and some Properties"} she nodded before turning to the others "So, who is next?".

Hermione blinked "What language was that? And for that matter, what language was the one you used when making our Wands Tekuya?" Tek grinned "The first, the one we used just now was ancient Gaelic, the second was ancient High Elvish" Hermione nodded satisfied and picked up the clean Ritual Knife, she cut her finger and let the blood drip onto one of the sheets, it glowed as the writing scrolled down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Helga Harley Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-150**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Daniel Granger, James Charlus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Jean Granger, Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Mark Granger (Deceased), Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Magic), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Matilda Rowena Bolden (Deceased), Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased, Adopted by Magic), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Brothers: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin (Adopted by Magic), Neville Francis Longbottom/Godric Gasparde Gryffindor (Adopted by Magic in past life)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Helga Harley Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Loyalty charms (Keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Weasley)**_

 _ **Love Potion (Keyed to Ronald Weasley)**_

 _ **Loyalty Potions (Keyed to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Ancient Hunter, Gorgonopsid, Namean Lion, Golden Retriever**_

 _ **Beast Master 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Shadow Wolf Form**_

 _ **Wandless Magic 100% Blocked (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Parseltongue: (Brother)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Sky Devil (Possible, talk to Vermilion Lord or Heir)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Bolden (Maternal)**_

 _ **Hufflepuff (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Potter(Brother, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Malfoy: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Prince Draco Acnologia Dracion)**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Potter Vault: 123,847,787 Galleons, 325, 757, 957 Sickles and 747, 836, 937 Knuts**_

 _ **Bolden Vault: 343, 736, 637 Galleons, 654, 364, 647 Sickles and 372, 644, 324 Knuts**_

 _ **Hufflepuff Vault: 995, 967, 457, 787, 788 Galleons, 997, 835, 445, 675, 873 Sickles and 999, 985, 546, 364, 675 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 995, 967, 925, 372, 212 Galleons, 997, 836, 425, 798, 477 Sickles and 999, 986, 666, 845, 936 Knuts**_

 _ **Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)**_

 _ **Granger: Hampstead Garden Suburb, London**_

 _ **Bolden: Bolden Manor, London/ Shadow Retreat, Hawaii**_

 _ **Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff Castle, Tokyo/ The Badger's Hollow, Cumbria/ Hufflepuff Manor/Las Angeles**_

Hermione blinked at her sheet and uttered a "Huh" before fainting, Draco quickly caught her in his arms, he placed her down on the couch as Tekuya picked up the sheet and looked over it "I was right, they are descendants of squibs" he then looked at the marriage contract "um, Draco?" Draco looked at him "yea?" "Do yours next" "Why?" Tek looked over at him "Just do it".

Draco nodded and grabbed the next sheet and dagger, he pricked his finder and let the blood fall onto the sheet, it glowed golden for a moment before writing scrolled right down the sheet, he began to read it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Prince Draco Acnologia Dracion)**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-17**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Fathers: Acnologia Dracion, Lucius Abraxsus Malfoy (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Narcissia Malfoy nee Black**_

 _ **Grandfathers:**_ _ **Cygnus Black III**_ _ **(Deceased), Abraxsus Malfoy (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers:**_ _ **Druella Black**_ _ **nee Rosier**_ _ **(Deceased), Selene Malfoy nee Nott (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Godmothers: Arwen Undómiel, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Azkaban)**_

 _ **Brother: Prince Mordem Catastrophe Dracion/ Horus**_

 _ **Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks, Krystal Regulus Black**_

 _ **Aunts: Princess Luna Marie Vermilion (Princess Luna Marie Lovegood of Lothlórien)/Morgana Pandora Le Fay, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Azkaban)**_

 _ **Uncle:**_ _ **Sirius Orion Black, Elladan Undómiel, Elrohir Undómiel, Prince Tekuya Zera vermilion/Anubis**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Cobra, Husky, Wyvern**_

 _ **Wandless Magic**_

 _ **Dark Magic Master**_

 _ **Light Magic Master**_

 _ **Elemental Magic Master**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Lunar Dragon**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

 _ **Dragon Tamer**_

 _ **Dragon Rider**_

 _ **Prince of the Dark Dragons**_

 _ **Heirships:**_

 _ **Malfoy (Paternal, First Heir)**_

 _ **Black (Maternal, Third Heir)**_

 _ **Dracion (Paternal, Second Heir)**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Bolden: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Helga Harley Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Malfoy Vault: 093, 546, 753 Galleons, 473, 475, 476 Sickles and 757, 464, 875 Knuts**_

 _ **Black Vault: 143, 756, 374 Galleons, 385, 586, 428 Sickles and 385, 586, 438 Knuts**_

 _ **Dracion Vault: 099, 823, 653, 275, 356 Galleons, 974, 864, 111, 794, 924 Sickles and 999, 654, 379, 284, 744 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 099, 823, 890, 578, 483 Galleons, 974, 864, 970, 856, 828 Sickles and 999, 655, 522, 336, 039 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Malfoy: Malfoy Manor, Scotland**_

 _ **Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii**_

 _ **Dracion: Dracion Castle, Wales/ Dragon's Next, Ireland**_

Draco looked at his sheet with wide eyes "Well…that is interesting" he sat down next to the unconscious Hermione. Tek sighed as he kept reading over his sheet before turning to the others "So who will go next?" Tori walked over "I'll do it, Slythindors charge forward…cunningly" Tek chuckled as Harry almost died of laughing at her blatant disregard for tradition.

"Indeed, my little Serpent, here you are" he handed over the Vermilion Ritual Knife and one of the sheets. She took the Knife and cut her hand with it, she then let the blood fall onto the sheet, it glowed golden as her handed healed over, writing scrolled down the sheet.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Astoria Lillian Greengrass**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-13**_

 _ **Mentally-15**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Fathers: Cyrus Xeno Greengrass, Xenophilius Lovegood (Deceased, Adopted by Magic) Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks, Adopted by Magic), Crota, Son of Oryx (Adopted by Magic), Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis, Selene Undómiel (Deceased, Adopted by Magic), Mavis Vermilion (Lady Magicks, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Cygnus Greengrass (Deceased), Elrond Undómiel (Adopted by Magic), Ignotus Lovegood (Deceased, Adopted by Magic), Oryx, the Taken King (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Amanda Davis nee Nott (Deceased),**_ _ **Celebrían**_ _ **Undómiel nee Aewana (Deceased, Adopted by Magic), Pandora Morgana Lovegood nee Malfoy (Deceased, Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Remus James Lupin (Werewolf)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Sister: Princess Luna Marie Vermilion (Princess Luna Marie Lovegood of Lothlórien)/Morgana Pandora Le Fay (Adopted by Magic), Daphne Evelyn Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)/ Rowena Raina Ravenclaw (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Prince Tekuya Zera Vermilion/ Anubis (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks (Adopted by Magic), Krystal Regulus Black (Adopted by Magic), Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Aunts: Arwen Undómiel (Adopted by magic), Narcissia Malfoy nee Black (Adopted by Magic)), Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Adopted by Magic), Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Azkaban, Adopted by Magic), Zera Vermilion (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Uncles:**_ _ **Elladan Undómiel (Adopted by Magic), Elrohir Undómiel (Adopted by Magic), Sirius Orion Black, Natsu Dragneel (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Princess of Darkness**_

 _ **Princess of the Dark Dragons**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Lioness, Black Mamba, Cazador**_

 _ **Beast Master**_

 _ **Wandless Magic**_

 _ **Dark Magic Master**_

 _ **Light Magic Master**_

 _ **Mastery of Magic (Possible with training)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Dark Phoenix**_

 _ **Parseltongue (Adopted Family)**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

 _ **Mind Arts Master**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Greengrass (Paternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Vermilion (Brother, Third Heiress)**_

 _ **Dragneel (Brother, Third Heiress)**_

 _ **Darkness (Paternal, Third Heiress)**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Greengrass Vault: 008, 943, 324 Galleons, 035, 563, 374 Sickles and 091, 432, 234 Knuts**_

 _ **Dragneel Vault: 999, 996, 646, 567, 564 Galleons, 999, 999, 968, 475, 846 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 456, 745 Knuts**_

 _ **Vermilion Vault: 999, 997, 457, 473 Galleons, 999, 999, 374, 473, 374 Sickles and 999, 999, 994, 474, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Darkness Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 004 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 263 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 946 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 001, 010, 996, 652, 968, 355 Galleons, 002, 999, 999, 378, 511, 857 Sickles and 003, 000, 000, 085, 363, 400 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Greengrass Manor, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Cottage, Washington D.C**_

 _ **Dragneel: Dragneel Manor, New York/ Dragon's Nest, Arizona/ Dragneel Castle, Tokyo**_

 _ **Vermilion: Vermilion Forest, Africa/ Tenrou Island, The Caribbean/ Vermilion Manor, Kyoto**_

 _ **Darkness: Crota's Fortress, the Moon/ Hive Den, Russia**_

Astoria squealed in delight and flying tackle hugged Tekuya, who just laughed at her reaction "See something you liked Princess?" She giggled but then remembered what she had seen on her Sheet "Tekky" He raised an eyebrow "Yes Princess?" "Why does it say I am an actual Princess of two different things?". Tek grinned sheepishly before pulling his Wand out and slashing his hand, he gently cut Tori's hand and placed the two wounds together "I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, do hereby adopt Astoria Lillian Greengrass as my Blood Sister, so mote be it" she blinked "So mote be it" the golden flash knocked everyone out of their stupor.

Astoria looked up into his eyes and he grinned {"Hello Astoria Lillian Greengrass-Vermilion"} she grinned as the others, bar Luna, blinked in confusion {"Hello Big Brother, I still want an explanation"} Tek nodded {"I know, and you'll get it, it has to do with Slayer Magic, well, the Princess of he Dark Dragons part, the other, well, I'll take you to see mine and Luna's Father, the King of Darkness"}.

Tori nodded and turned to the others "So, who is next?" Neville walked over "I will, Gryffindors charge ahead, right?" Harry and Tekuya grinned and nodded as he took the Ritual Knife from the table and one of the sheets. He slashed his hand and let the blood drip onto the sheet, he watched as his hand healed over, and then as the sheet glowed and writing scrolled down it.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Neville Francis Longbottom (Prince Neville Thorson of Asgard)/Gryffindor Gasparde Gryffindor**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-152**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father: Frank Longbottom (Magical Coma, St. Mungos, Infertile), Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard**_

 _ **Mother: Alice Longbottom nee Max (Magical Coma, St. Mungos)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Longbottom (Deceased), Harold Max nee Smith (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Augusta Longbottom nee Avery, Ginerva Max (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfather: James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Anthony E. Stark**_

 _ **Godmothers: Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Virginia Potts**_

 _ **Sister: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Helga Harley Hufflepuff (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin (Adopted by Blood and Magic in a past Life)**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Gryffindor Gasparde Gryffindor**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Ancient Hunter, Gorgonopsid, Namean Lion, Golden Retriever**_

 _ **Magical Core: 96% Power Block (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Beast Tamer: 90% Blacked (placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (99% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master: 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Earth Colossus 100% Blocked (Possible, speak to Vermilion Lord or Heir, Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Asgardian Healing 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Asgardian Aging 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Asgardian Strength 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lightning Magic Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Storm Magic Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Nature Magic Master 100% Blocked (Placed by A.P.W.B.D)**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Longbottom (Paternal)**_

 _ **Gryffindor (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Asgardian Prince (Paternal, First Heir)**_

 _ **Stark Industries (Godfather, Second Heir)**_

 _ **Stark Legacy (Godfather, Second Heir)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Longbottom: Potter, Bones, Greengrass**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Longbottom Vault: 136, 545, 675 Galleons, 347, 567, 374 Sickles and 942, 564, 354 Knuts**_

 _ **Stark Vault: 975, 434, 743, 456 Galleons, 999, 436, 673, 573 Sickles and 999, 976, 437, 647 Knuts**_

 _ **Thorson Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 004 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 997 Knuts**_

 _ **Gryffindor Vault: 997, 947, 687, 567, 786 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 001, 998, 923, 258, 856, 916 Galleons, 001, 960, 985, 270, 726, 436 Sickles and 002, 000, 596, 487, 388, 472 Knuts**_

 _ **Longbottom: Longbottom Manor, Wales/ Longbottom Retreat, Cardiff**_

 _ **Stark: Stark Manor, Malibu/ Avenger's Tower, New York**_

 _ **Thorson: Royal Palace, Asgard/ Avenger's Tower, New York**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor/New York**_

Neville sat down and let the sheet fall, he placed his head in his hands and shook. Astoria walked over and picked it up, she placed it on his lap and sat next to him "What's wrong Neville?" He handed her the sheet, she read it over and gasped before hugging him "it's okay, its fine, it doesn't mean that he loved you any less" the others looked over in confusion.

Harry came over and looked at the sheet before sighing, he patted Neville on the shoulder "Don't worry Brother, we'll sort this out, I promise" Neville looked up at him and nodded. Daphne walked over and looked over his sheet before nodding "Fair enough, Don't worry Longbottom, we have your back" he smiled "Thanks Daphne" she nodded and picked up a sheet and a Ritual Knife, she cut her finger and let it drip onto the sheet, it glowed as the writing materialised, Tori's eyes widened as Daph looked down the sheet "Wait!" but it was too late.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Daphne Evelyn Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)/ Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-153**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Fathers: Anthony E. Stark, Cyrus Xeno Greengrass (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Xenophilius Lovegood (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic) Zeref Dragneel (Lord Magicks, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Crota, Son of Oryx (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Catastrophe, Dragon-God of Darkness (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Mother: Emma Frost (Mutant), Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Selene Undómiel (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Mavis Vermilion (Lady Magicks, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Howard Stark (Deceased) Winston Frost (Deceased), Cygnus Greengrass (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Elrond Undómiel (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Ignotus Lovegood (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Oryx, the Taken King (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Maria Stark nee Smith(Deceased), Hazel Frost nee Samson(Deceased), Amanda Davis nee Nott (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic),**_ _ **Celebrían**_ _ **Undómiel nee Aewana (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Pandora Morgana Lovegood nee Malfoy (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Remus James Lupin (Werewolf), Steven Rodgers (Genetically Altered), Robert Bruce Banner (Gamma Radiation Alter Ego), Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, Clint Barton, James R. Rhodes, Petro Maximoff (Mutant)**_

 _ **Godmothers: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased), Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff (Genetically Altered), Virginia Potts, Wanda Maximoff (Mutant)**_

 _ **Aunts: Adrienne Frost (Mutant, Deceased), Cordelia Frost (Mutant)**_

 _ **Uncles: Christian Frost, Jackson Frost (Guardian of Childhood)**_

 _ **Sister: Princess Luna Marie Vermilion (Princess Luna Marie Lovegood of Lothlórien)/Morgana Pandora Le Fay (Adopted by Magic), Astoria Lillian Greengrass-Vermilion (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Brother: Prince Tekuya Zera Vermilion/ Anubis (Adopted by Blood and Magic)**_

 _ **Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks (Adopted by Magic), Krystal Regulus Black (Adopted by Magic), Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Reincarnation: Rowena Raina Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Ancient Hunter, Titanboa, Glacier Wolf, Rainbow Boa**_

 _ **Magical Core: 96% Power Block (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Eidetic Memory 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Language Master: 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Wandless Magic 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Occlumency Master 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Legilimency Master 100% Blocked (Reincarnation Block)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Frozen Angel**_

 _ **Telekinesis 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Shape Shifting 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Peak Psychical Form 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Peak Psychical Prowess 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Psionic Energy Manipulation 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Astral Projection 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Mid-Level Regeneration 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Resurrection 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Flight 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Fire Magic Master 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Ice Magic Master**_

 _ **Phoenix Force Awareness 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Phoenix Force Powers 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Diamond Skin 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Technomage 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Super Strength 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Psychic Immunity 100% Blocked (Placed by E.F)**_

 _ **Cold Immunity**_

 _ **Guardian Powers (Possible, talk to one of the Guardians of Childhood)**_

 _ **Marriage Contracts:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Hadrian James Potter/Salazar Solstice Slytherin**_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _ **Ravenclaw (Reincarnation)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Greengrass (Paternal, Second Heiress)**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, Third Heiress)**_

 _ **Frost International (Maternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Frost Legacy (Maternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Stark Industries (Paternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Stark Legacy (Paternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Guardian of Childhood (Possible, speak to Guardians of Childhood)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Davis, Bones, Longbottom, Potter**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Achnadin**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Greengrass Vault: 008, 943, 324 Galleons, 035, 563, 374 Sickles and 091, 432, 234 Knuts**_

 _ **Stark Vault: 975, 434, 743, 456 Galleons, 999, 436, 673, 573 Sickles and 999, 976, 437, 647 Knuts**_

 _ **Frost Vault: 836, 754 Galleons, 385, 484 Sickles and 347, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Ravenclaw Vault: 465, 754, 653, 936, 467 Galleons, 464, 957, 748, 394, 853 Sickles and 473, 684, 975, 926, 999 Knuts**_

 _ **Guardian Vault: 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Galleons, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Sickles and 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 001, 466, 730, 098, 460, 000 Galleons, 001, 465, 957, 221, 017, 283 Sickles and 001, 474, 685, 044, 144, 354 Knuts**_

 _ **Greengrass: Greengrass Manor, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Cottage, Washington D.C**_

 _ **Stark: Stark Manor, Malibu/ Avenger's Tower, New York**_

 _ **Frost: Frost Mansion, Washington D.C/ Frost Estate, New York**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw Castle, Paris/ the Raven's Nest, Manchester/ Ravenclaw Manor/Los Santos**_

 _ **Guardians: St. Nicks's Workshop, the North Pole/ The Warren, Canada/ The Tooth Palace, The Himalayas/ The Sand Castle, The Egyptian Desert**_

Daphne blinked a few times before fainting, Harry quickly caught her as Tek and Tori rushed over. Astoria looked at Daphne's inheritance sheet and nodded "As I suspected" Tek and Harry both looked at it and blinked "Well, that explains her affinity to Ice magic, her mother is known as the White Queen".

The others looked over in confusion "What do you mean? I've never heard Mrs Greengrass called that" Hadrian and Tekuya facepalmed "That is because Daphne was adopted by the Greengrass family, her birth mother is called Emma Frost, she is a…dangerous woman who has lately joined the light side permanently" "So she wasn't a good person before that?" "She ran her own villains club before that, she is an Omega Level Energy manipulator".

Hermione had woken up by this point "Wait, Omega Level, she's a Mutant?" Tek nodded "She is, Emma Frost, the White Queen" Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Daphne more carefully "Huh, I can see it now, the other part of her though, I am unsure about, though it is definitely aristocratic" Tek snorted as Harry chuckled "If only you knew, either way, who is next?".

Blaise grabbed a knife and sheet from the table "I'll go next, but first, Tek, why do you have so many Ritual Knives?" Tek grinned sheepishly "Cause, my Mother liked to be prepared" he mask reformed on his face. Blaise nodded and cut his palm, the blood leaked onto the sheet as his hand healed, the sheet glowed as the writing appeared.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Blaise Zabani**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-18**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father:**_ _ **Pininfarina**_ _ **Zabani nee Ferrari**_

 _ **Mother: Belladonna Zabani**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Antonio Zabani**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Alexandria Zabani nee Alfonsi**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black (Deceased), Cyrus Xeno Greengrass**_

 _ **Godmothers: Marlene McKinnon (Deceased), Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Viper, Lynx, Manticore**_

 _ **Eidetic Memory**_

 _ **Language Master**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

 _ **Runes master (Possible)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Water Dragon (Possible, Speak to Vermilion Lord or Heir)**_

 _ **Water Magic Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Technomage**_

 _ **Lordship**_

 _ **Zabani (Maternal)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Ferrari Company (Parental)**_

 _ **Ferrari Family Estate (Parental)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Zabani: Davis, Greengrass, Nott, Malfoy**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Zabani Vault: 473, 657, 342, 573 Galleons, 935, 563, 374, 563 Sickles and 991, 432, 234 467 Knuts**_

 _ **Ferrari Vault: 002, 128, 416 Galleons, 674, 674, 530 Sickles and 573, 678, 684 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 473, 659, 470, 989 Galleons, 936, 238, 049, 093 Sickles and 991, 996, 913, 151 Knuts**_

 _ **Zabani: Zabani Manor, Rome/ Zabani Summer House, Wales**_

 _ **Ferrari: Ferrari Estate, Italy/ Ferrari main company, New York/ Ferrari Summer Home, Hawaii**_

Blaise nodded "As I expected" Tracy looked over his shoulder "Damn Blaise, you own fucking Ferrari?" the others who actually knew about the Mundane world turned to him with wide eyes, Harry chuckled "Fucking hell, you've been holding out on us Mate" Blaise chuckled and shrugged "You never asked" Tek went to open his mouth before closing it with a thoughtful look, he then nodded "Touché".

Theo chuckled "I'll go next" he grabbed the sheet and knife before cutting his hand, he then let the blood drip onto the sheet before watching his hand heal over "That is very Handy" all of the non-Slytherins turned to him disbelievingly as the Slytherins groaned "Really" he shrugged as his sheet glowed, he smirked "I'm Puntastic" he then read over his sheet as they groaned again.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Theodore Nott**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-18**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Father:**_ _ **Theodore**_ _ **Nott Sr.**_

 _ **Mother: Selena Nott nee Parkinson**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Draconis Nott**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Amanda Nott nee Black**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black (Deceased), Cyrus Xeno Greengrass**_

 _ **Godmothers: Marlene McKinnon (Deceased), Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Rattlesnake, Hyena, Deathclaw**_

 _ **Language Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Beast Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

 _ **Runes master (Possible)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Air Colossus (Possible, Speak to Vermilion Lord or Heir)**_

 _ **Air Magic Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Lordship**_

 _ **Nott (Paternal)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Parkinson (Maternal, First Heir)**_

 _ **Black (Paternal, Fourth)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Nott: Davis, Greengrass, Zabani, Malfoy**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Zabani Vault: 764, 645, 345 Galleons, 654, 356, 743 Sickles and 942, 544, 453 Knuts**_

 _ **Nott: Nott Manor, Scotland/ Nott Villa, The Caribbean**_

Theo nodded and placed it down on the table, Luna skipped over and grinned at the sheet "As I thought, Beast Master Nott, I like the sound of that, what do you think Theo?" Theo nodded "You may be onto something there Luna, I like it" he placed his hands under his chin and muttered "Beast Master Nott".

Tracy laughed "Well, we'll let him just think on that whilst I do this shall we?" the others nodded as she picked up the last sheet and knife on the table, she turned to Tekuya "You have way too many knives, I pity whoever you get with" his mask stayed in place but his eyes screamed vengeance. She slit her finger and le the blood drip onto the sheet, she watched it glow as her finger healed, the writing appeared.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name: Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Psychically-14**_

 _ **Mentally-17**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Fathers: Jefferson Davis nee Anders**_

 _ **Mother: Samantha Davis**_

 _ **Grandfathers: Gregory Davis (Deceased), Fredrick Anders (Deceased)**_

 _ **Grandmothers: Amanda Davis nee Nott (Deceased), Julie Anders nee Carter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, James Charlus Potter (Deceased), Remus James Lupin (Werewolf), Cyrus Xeno Greengrass**_

 _ **Godmothers: Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis, Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Cousins: Daphne Evelyn Greengrass (Daphne Jackson Frost)/ Rowena Raina Ravenclaw (Adopted by Blood and Magic), Princess Luna Marie Vermilion (Princess Luna Marie Lovegood of Lothlórien)/Morgana Pandora Le Fay (Adopted by Magic), Astoria Lillian Greengrass, Prince Tekuya Zera Vermilion/ Anubis (Adopted by Magic)**_

 _ **Aunts: Evelyn Selene Greengrass nee Davis**_

 _ **Uncles: Cyrus Greengrass (By Law)**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Animagus Forms:**_ _ **Leopard, Parrot, Alsatian**_

 _ **Wandless Magic (Possible)**_

 _ **Dark Magic Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Slayer Magic: Earth Goddess (Possible, talk to Vermilion Lord or Heir)**_

 _ **Occlumency**_

 _ **Legilimency**_

 _ **Mind Arts Master (Possible)**_

 _ **Heirship**_

 _ **Greengrass (Godparents, Third Heiress)**_

 _ **Davis (Maternal, First Heiress)**_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _ **Davis: Nott, Greengrass, Zabani, Malfoy**_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _ **Greengrass Vault: 008, 943, 324 Galleons, 035, 563, 374 Sickles and 091, 432, 234 Knuts**_

 _ **Davis Vault: 643, 435, 836 Galleons, 853, 784, 375 Sickles and 935, 643, 475 Knuts**_

 _ **Total Amount: 652, 379, 160 Galleons, 889, 347, 749 Sickles and 001, 027, 075, 709 Knuts**_

 _ **Properties:**_

 _ **Greengrass: Greengrass Manor, Oxfordshire/ Greengrass Cottage, Washington D.C**_

 _ **Davis: Davis Manor, Yorkshire/ Davis Cottage, Venice**_

Tracy grinned "Now that sounds about right" Blaise and Daphne both shook their heads at her blatant attitude as the others chuckled. Tekuya froze for a second "Luna, have you taken your potion?" Luna shook her head, Tekuya's eyes widened as his face paled, he ran out of the room. A few moments later, he ran back in with a potion in hand, but it was already too late, Luna froze, her eyes glowed and her voice became even more mystified.

" _ **It will come about. The Nephew of the Prince of Darkness shall return, they will Battle in Titan form. The Father of the Nephew will arise once again to reap the Apocalypse, the Titans will rise to defeat him. The Slayers will unite to defeat a common enemy as the Shining Phoenix returns the World to a new Utopia of Magical and Mundane. It will come about."**_

Luna collapsed into Theo's arms, completely out of energy, she whispered "Daddy" with tears in her eyes before falling unconscious. Tek collapsed to his knees and punched the ground "DAMMIT" Harry looked at Tekuya "That…that was a Prophecy" Tekuya nodded as he got up, he placed the potion on a side and took Luna into his arms, he carried her over to the couch and laid her down.

He ran his hand over her face and moved the hair, he smiled down at her before his stoic mask returned "That was why she was called the Lady of Fate on her sheet, she is a true Seer" Tori looked at the potion and then to Luna's tear streaked face, she turned back to Tek "What is wrong with her? What does the potion do? And what happened to her Father?".

Tekuya visibly flinched "I had hoped you wouldn't ask about him. *Sighs* Xenophilius Lovegood was murdered by Death Eaters outside his home at the same time that I rescued Luna from Weasley" they all winced "The potion is to repress her Prophecies and Visions to the bare minimum as they cause her to remember her Father and well what happened is self-explanatory" Tori nodded and sat next to her older Sister.

Harry looked at Tekuya "So what do you think it means?" Tek sighed "I have my suspicions, but I can't confirm anything without proof, as soon as I get it, I'll inform the rest of you, but I know one thing, this is gonna be hell" they all nodded, except Tori who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Tori turned to Daphne "Shall we get ready for bed, it has been a long day" Daphne nodded, Tori turned back to Tekuya who looked her straight in the eyes 'Wait till everyone is asleep, then come down here, I will explain the Princess Title' she smiled and went with the other girls.


End file.
